The Kinira Chronicles
by Lady-Kinsei
Summary: A/U fic.*Chap. 9 up!!!*Hmm, let's see... This chap. involves a letter, a lie, being betrothed since the day you were born, and possibly giving up Trunks. Just read and review or I won't put up the next chapter! *crosses arms very childishly*Hmph!
1. In The Beginning

**Disclaimer:** DBZ characters are not mine, just for the record...  
  
  
**Summary:** This is an idea I've had for awhile, but finally got the courage to write it after watching 'The Best of the Boys' episode of DBZ for like the fifth time. Also, before I get on with the summary, I just want to state--for the record--that this is my first time writing an official DBZ story. I was thinking of adding a little FF8 and making it a crossover, but decided against it, for now.  
  


So, I guess it sums up as an alternate reality where the big question is: "What if Vegeta had a _daughter_ and not a son?" I'm sure that there have been quite a few fics asking the same question, but 'Oh well!' Also, there will be some _major_ plot changes in the story.  
  


Anyway, the plot change is basically saying that she was born pretty early in the series. Like... Say that she and Gohan are about three years apart. I know that its pretty unlikely, but--hey--that's what fics are for! In the series that's running on Cartoon Network now, Gohan is around... I dunno, I'm guessing 18. That means that Vegeta's daughter will be around fifteen.  
  


My story starts when she is about eight, just after the Cell games. Goku is dead--duh. Vegeta is just beginning to get the hang of being a father. Don't worry, I'll explain how she got into Vegeta's life in the first place. Also, if you like FF8, check out my other fics! R&R! PPPPLLLLLLEEEEEEAAAAAAASSSSSSSSEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
**

The Kinira Chronicles

**  
  
  
  
  


She plopped down on her soft bed, and took a deep breath. The Cell Games were done and over, they had all won. The only down side was that Goku was dead. She hadn't known Goku all that well, but he had been like a second father to her, ever since she first came to earth. Even though she loved her father dearly, she couldn't help thinking that he still was annoyed by her, after all these years...  
  
  
  
  


**Flashback**  
  
  


"But Mama--I don't wanna go!" cried a five-year-old Kinira to her Saiyan mother, Kallikane. She struggled as her spiky-haired mother dragged her by the wrist to a Saiyan Spaceship. "Mama!"  
  


"Kinira, you are going to Earth, and that is final. Your father is there, and he is the only one fit to give you proper training, in your condition." She stroked her daughter's black spiky hair lovingly, it reminded her so much of Vegeta. He had long left once finding out that she was having a baby, their baby. Now, after word of Frieza being dead, it was safe for her daughter to go live with her father.  
  


"But... Why do I have to go?" Kinira whined.  
  


Kallikane smiled and pulled her daughter's hair back into a pony-tail, her hair spiking out like a porcupine. "You listen to me, Kinira. Your father is the Prince of all Saiyans, you have royal blood running through your veins. Also, who am I to think that I could properly raise and train one of your fighting skill? I would be nothing more than a joke to train you. Your father is sure to have reached the pinnacle of our race by now, and you--one who is so young--to achieve it at age five..." She trailed off. "Your father is the only one in this universe fit to raise you now. Get into the ship, now."  
  


Kinira struggled as her mother tried to push her into the large ship, one of the last that belonged to the royal family. "No!" she whaled. "I'm not going to leave you like this! I don't wanna go!"  
  


"Stop it," Kallikane said shortly, Kinira seeming to freeze at those words. This was hard enough--giving up her only child to the father she hadn't known since she was born. She truly hated to see Kinira go, but what choice did she have? Kinira had gone beyond the level of Saiyans for over 3000 years--she was a superior breed to them, all of them. "I don't want you to go, Kinira, you know that. But I would rather you leave Vegeta-Sei forever than to never live up to your full potential and power." She took her daughter's small face in her hands, "Look at me, Kinira, you know that I am right. You know just as well as I do that this is for the best."  
  


"Maybe in the _long_ run..." she admitted. "But I also know that..." she paused, tears building up in her eyes. "...That I'm gonna miss you every day for the rest of my life!" Kinira threw herself into Kallikane's arms, crying into her chest.  
  


"This is the only way, Kinira," said Kallikane, stroking the ebony spikes that was Kinira's hair. "Come now, don't cry. Look at me, now." Kinira pulled away, still looking down, gnawing on the tip of her left thumb slightly. "Dry your tears, now, I have something for you." She took the pendant she wore around her neck off and put it on Kinira.  
  


"What is it?" asked Kinira, tracing the red 'U' that cradled the triton on it. It was quite an unusual marking, yet it meant something to her in some way or another...  
  


"The Royal Seal of Vegeta-Sei. It stands for your father's legacy, _your_ legacy. When you get to Earth, show it to him; he will know what it means."  
  


And without any sort of warning, she pushed Kinira into the spacecraft and set her off into the icy blackness of space, "Farewell, my little sun and stars..."  
  
  


** End Flashback**  
  
  
  
  


She sighed in remembrence of her mother. She was a strong and beautiful Saiyan warrior; one of the last of her race. Her father was the prince of all Saiyans, in a way, it made her a princess. That was the last thing she felt like she was, though. They lived in a house that belonged to a woman named Bulma; she had been like an aunt to her.  
  


Bulma was a friend do her, like a mother, but no one could take the place of her own birth mother. Ever since she came to the earth, she had felt like her father was annoyed by her. As if he were obligated to be with her. Obligated to take care of her. But she never knew why.  
  


Yes, she was a Super Saiyan.; that was certainly clear. She had been a Super Saiyan since the young age of five. She hadn't shown her father that at first, but had made it clear about a week after she had arrived. He was so surprised, shocked to say the least...  
  
  
  
  


**Flashback**  
  
  
  


Vegeta stood alone on a balcony at Bulma's home. One week of being a father and he had already failed. He had secretly known about Kinira for five years, but had never known her name. Five years ago, he had met Kallikane, and found out that she was pregnant with their child, but like a coward he had run away. Now, five years later, everything had caught up with him.  
  


Goku walked up to the balcony railing and stood next to Vegeta. He had met Kinira and spoken with her for awhile, but only for a day, since he had just been brought back to earth by the Eternal Dragon. "Having a tough time?" he asked. Vegeta said nothing, he was in no mood for talking about his problems. Goku laughed slightly. "I thought so, being a Dad is no easy job. I heard all about everything that happened to bring her here. A child is a real blessing, Vegeta. Especially to you, don't you think?"  
  


"............."  
  


"Okay, if you don't wanna talk, then you're just gonna have to listen," said Goku. "Vegeta, when you watch your son or daughter laugh and grow up, there is nothing more beautiful. Don't you see how lucky you are? You've got a little piece of yourself walking around, living, breathing, right there with you every step of the way.   
  


"Kinira is going to be there for you forever, right behind you. She looks up to you so much, Vegeta. In fact, when I was talking to her, all she could say was 'Mama said that Daddy's the strongest in the universe!' and 'I can't wait to start my training' and 'When I grow up I wanna be just like him.'" Vegeta looked up with a raised eyebrow. "That's right, she said all of that.  
  


"Oh--come on, Vegeta, it won't be so bad. Trust me, once you begin to get to know her, she'll be great! I've only just met her, and I know I like her. She's smart, fun, energetic, and..." He paused for a moment to get Vegeta's attention. "...A Super Saiyan."  
  


Vegeta almost jumped out of his skin, "What?! Don't lie to me Kakarot!" he spat. "She is only a child--she coudn't have become a Super Saiyan before me! When I was her age I didn't have a clue as to what a Super Saiyan was. I've only just ascended to Super Saiyan, and you tell me that a child of five has surpassed me?!"  
  


Goku held up his hands devensively, "Vegeta, calm down. She showed me." He then noticed out of the corner of his eye that Gohan was walking out in the Garden with Kinira. He could hear them talking, "Look, Vegeta. I think she's going to transform for Gohan." Vegeta looked down at the children and proceeded to eavesdrop.  
  


"So, it's really true that you can become a Super Saiyan?" asked Gohan.  
  


Kinira nodded, "Yup, that's why Mama sent me here to live with Daddy. She said that he was sure to have become a Super Saiyan. I've heard that he has, but I haven't seen it yet."  
  


"That's so cool," said Gohan. "My dad's become a Super Saiyan too, but he hasn't shown me what it's like. I heard it's like a one in a zillion chance to become a Super Saiyan. You must be super strong!"  
  


Kinira laughed, "That's why they call us _Super_ Saiyans."  
  


Gohan looked down to the ground, "Uh... I know that this'll sound kinda forward of me, but..."  
  


"What is it?"  
  


"Could you transform into a Super Saiyan for me?"  
  


Kinira blinked, "Well... Okay, I don't see why not. But you might wanna back away, I can get kinda carried away when I transform." Gohan nodded and backed away.  
  


She clenched her fists together and narrowed her green eyes. She growled as what seemed to be white lightning sparked around her. The ground shook; she yelled out a battle cry and seemed to burst into golden flames. Her hair sparked and turned bright gold as she floated above the ground. She hovered for a moment, and the flames seemed to die down. She floated gently to the ground.  
  


"Wow! Kinira--that's amazing!" said Gohan.  
  


Vegeta clenched the balcony railing, "What-- What is this?! How can she be a Super Saiyan?! Damn--look at that!"  
  


Goku laughed. "Well, she _is_ your daughter. By the way, I'd offer some praise to her, if I were you."  
  


They heard Gohan laughing in amazement, "Kinira--that is so cool!"  
  


She smiled and laughed. The blonde color of her hair flickered and she turned back to her 'human' form. She fell to her knees in exhaustion and keeled over. "Kinira!" yelled Vegeta as he worridly jumped from the balcony and ran to his daughter's side. "What did you do to her?!" he yelled at Gohan.  
  


"I-I didn't do anything--honest!"  
  


"Ugh..." moaned Kinira. She wearily sat up, "I hate when that happens..." She saw the confused look on Vegeta's face, "Oh--don't worry about me, Daddy. Its just that...well... I'm not really strong enough to sustain being a Super Saiyan for too long. I'm sorry, I promise I can be stronger, if you'd just train me." Her eyes then grew heavy, "Well you can tell me in the morning--night night..." She fell into Vegeta's arms, fast asleep in seconds.  
  
  


**End Flashback**  
  
  
  
  


Since that day she was trained by her father, sometimes she felt that he got annoyed by her, but that was only at times. Most of the time, he just ordered her around and told her how to train. It annoyed her a lot, but she wasn't bothered too much by it, now. She was just greatful that he was alive.   
  


It was a close call for everyone that day, especially her father. He had almost died, that was what motivated her to go into a blind fury of attacks. That kept Cell busy while Gohan collected energy for a mighty Ka-May-Ha-May-Ha attack  
  


Gohan had fired it well, but it wasn't enough. So, she jumped in and gave Gohan her own strength that finished Cell off. Without her energy, they would all be dead. Everyone in the 'Z' team agreed. It was because of her that the earth was saved. She was aware that her father knew about it, but he was still resting. How he would react to it, she had no idea.  
  


Would he be proud that she was the reason that the earth was safe? Would he be angry that she still needed Gohan's little bit of energy to finish Cell off? That she couldn't do it by herself? That he wasn't the one to save the world? That he was out-done by a child? She had no clue. She just hoped that he would be proud of her. But--then again--it's not like he ever was before...  
  
  
  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  


Well? How was it? Love it? Hate it? Gonna spend every waking moment sitting in front of your computer waiting for the next chapter? Well, be a responsible reader, and tell me which one you pick? All kinds of reviews are welcome, even flamers, though I don't exactly like them... Oh well, just review! PPPPLLLLLLEEEEEAAAAAASSSSSEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!! Thank you!  
  


--Kayli 


	2. Kinira's New School

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any DBZ characters, so there!  
  
  
  
  
**

The Kinira Chronicles  
Chapter Two

**  
  
  
  
  


Kinira sleepily trudged down the stairs to the kitchen, still wearing her flannel pajamas. "*yawn* G'morning, Auntie Bulma." She took her usual seat, rubbing sleep from her eyes.  
  


"Morning, Kiki." She said her nickname playfully as she came in with a mammoth sized breakfast that could probably even be too much for Goku(I only said _probably_). She set down the plate in front of her, "What's wrong, hon?"  
  


She looked up at Bulma, picking at her pile of food, being careful not to pick something out of place to make it spill over. "Is my Dad healed yet?" Bulma cast her eyes down and shook her head. "...It's been almost a week since the Cell Games and he's _still_ not better?" Bulma nodded as she sat down with a cup of hot coffee; Kinira slowly started taking small bites from her plate and chewing slowly. This was extremely unusual for her.  
  


Like Goku, almost all Saiyans had endless appitites, especially Vegeta and Goku. Kinira had taken that trait from her father easily. Besides both being Super Saiyans, that was practically the only thing that the two had in common. Bulma took Kinira's hand, "Hey, it'll be alright. I know that having your Dad spend a week in the hospital is hard, but you've gotta be not only physically strong, but mentally strong as well." Kinira looked up from her still very full plate. "Yeah, you know, like... You know that old saying, 'Strong body, strong mind'?" Kinira shook her head. "Oh... Well, let me put it this way: You can have all the brute strength in the universe, but it won't mean a thing of value if you haven't gotten the mind to back it up! If you have a strong body, that's great. But a strong mind is the most powerful thing you could ever have."  
  


Kinira looked shocked. She had _never EVER_ heard someone say that before... "B-But... Being strong is everything!" she cried.  
  


Bulma shook her head, "Nope, not physical strength. You know why your Dad got so banged up back in the Games?" Kinira shook her head, now extremely interested in what her 'Auntie' had to say. "He got so banged up because he didn't have a strong enough _mind_. Oh sure--he was definately the strongest _physically,_ but mentally? Nope! _You_ were the one to think fast enough to lend your strength to Gohan, rather than just blast away like Vegeta did. That took guts, kiddo, real guts."  
  


Kinira hesitated before speaking, and when she did speak, it was slow so as not to mess up what she wanted to say. "So... You're saying that... When I used my _mind_ as well as _body_... I became stronger than my father...?"  
  


Bulma nodded. "That's right, _much_ stronger!" Kinira stared at Bulma, wide-eyed as if she had just been told where to find the greatest treasure of all time. Bulma smiled as she got an idea. "Listen, Kinira, how would you like to get enrolled into a nice school here? That way you could balance out your physical training with your mental training!"  
  


"School...?"  
  


"Yeah--you know--back on your planet, did they teach you how to read and write and add and subtract and all of that stuff?" Kinira nodded. "Good! We have that too, only it's got a much bigger pallet of things to choose from. Y'know, I think I'm going to enroll you right now. In the best school in the district! How does that sound." Kinira smiled brightly and nodded. "Great, I'll enroll you now," said Bulma, laughing through her words. Kinira laughed too as she wolfed down her breakfast in her usual manner.  
  
  
  
  
  


About three minutes later, Bulma returned with a smile on her face. "Hey--guess what? I just enrolled you in the Red Dragon Institute, the finest in the country!"  
  


"Really??? That's great! Oh--but you didn't spend too much money on it, did you?" she asked in concern.  
  


Bulma shook her head, "Nah--don't worry about it." Kinira smiled and shoved the last few scraps of food in her mouth. Bulma walked up behind her and began playing with her thick black spiky ponytail that trailed down passed her waist. "You know, Kinira, if you're going to start a new life, then why don't you get a new hairdo, too?"  
  


Kinira gagged and coughed on her blueberry pancakes and swallowed hard, "Wh-What?! But-- I've always worn my hair like this!"  
  


"Exactly--it's time for a change! I'll be right back--meet me in the Living room, okay?"  
  
  
  
  
  


Ten minutes later, Kinira was already dressed in her usual blue mini-skirt and white tank-top and sitting on the couch in anticipation. _What is she planning on doing to me...? Nothing drastic, I hope..._  
  


"Oh Kinira...!" called Bulma affectionately. Kinira turned around and saw that Bulma was carrying a ton of makeup, clothes, and hair-care products. "Let's get busy!"   
  


Bulma set a giant mirror on the coffee table so she could see just what she was doing, and began laying out the hair stuff first. "First, let's wet that mop-top of yours down," she said as she took of the head to a spray bottle of water and dumped it on Kinira's head. "Good, now for some--y'know, this'll be easier in the bathroom, come on!" she said as she grabbed Kinira's wrist and dragged her into the bathroom.  
  


An hour later, they both emerged and went into the living room, Kinira's hair dripping wet. They sat down in front of the couch, Bulma behind Kinira. She took a brush and grabbed a clump of spiky, black hair. She grunted as she tried to pull the brush through her hair, "RRRRRRR...! I--THOUGHT--WE--WASHED--THIS!!!"  
  


"We--ow--did--OW!" yelped Kinira. Bulma sighed, _This is going to be harder than I thought..._  
  
  
  
  
  


After two hours of detangling Kinira's hair, Bulma dried it well and tried to smooth it. No avail to that, though. It was still long and bushy and spiky, but at least she had gotten most of the tangles out. The doorbell rang some moments later and Bulma came back with Kinira's school uniform, books, schedule, and brocure about the Red Dragon Institute.  
  


The uniform was just like any other Japanese school uniform with its little white miniskirt and blue and white sailor shirt with a cute little red bow in the center of the chest. The sleeves were long and cuffed with little blue buttons, and it even included black flats in the package.  
  


"This is so cute!" said Bulma. "Try on your uniform--I wanna see how it looks!" Kinira nodded and slipped into the uniform. "You look _so_ great!" And she did; the uniform fit her perfectly. "We just have to do something with your hair..."  
  


Kinira looked down at herself and looked up at Bulma, "I feel so ridiculous..."  
  


"Hey, don't worry about that--you're just used to seeing all of that armour and spandex your dad wears. Why don't you sit down in front of the couch so I can fix your hair. You can ready your books and look at the brocure while I do it," she said, a bit temptingly. Kinira nodded and sat down with all of her school things.  
  


As she skimed through her books, she became very fascinated in the cultures of other countries. "...There's a mountain bigger than Mt Fuji?" she thought aloud.  
  


"That's right, it's called Mt. Everest. I think it's over 29 miles high, and the winds up there can get up to 100 miles an hour. That's pretty fast, huh?"  
  


She nodded and flipped through all of the books at the same time, seemingly being able to read them all ver fast. _Must've taken speed-reading back on her planet..._ thought Bulma. "This stuff is so cool!" Kinira said as she flipped through the last pages of all her books. "Done!" she cried happily.  
  


"Wow! You're a fast reader," said Bulma, trying to smooth out some spikes in her hair. "Why is your hair so hard to deal with?"  
  


"Daddy said it's because a true Saiyan's hair never chanegs from the day they're born. I think it has to do with that old myth about hair being strength. I guess it means that a true Saiyan will always have certain strengths, no matter what the outside circumstances are. And I guess--if you cut your hair--you take away your strength!"  
  


"You're pretty smart for such a beginner in this."  
  


"I read that myth in my Cultural Arts book. By the way, when does school start?"  
  


"Tomorrow," said Bulma. "It'll be a little tough since you're going in right in the middle of September, but you should be fine."  
  


"I can't wait!"  
  
  
  
  
  


Kinira's first week of school went great. She aced all of the surprise quizes, and was especially good in her art class. Everyone was very happy for her, and I'm sure that Vegeta would be proud, too(then again, this _is_ Vegeta we're talking about...), _if_ he knew about it...  
  


"I hope you know how much Kinira missed you," said Bulma to Vegeta as she drove her air car through the sky. "I didn't tell her that you were coming home today, you know. It'll be a nice surprise for her."  
  


Vegeta said nothing and crossed his arms over his chest, keeping his usual frown on his face. He didn't seem to be too interested, even though he truly did care about his daughter.  
  


"Are you even listening?" Vegeta still said nothing. "Okay... Oh--did I tell you that she got the highest mark in her Art class? It was based on really a beautiful painting that she did. It's gorgeous--it looks like something from a dream!"  
  


Vegeta looked over at Bulma, "... ... ... Art class...?" Vegeta repeated in confusion. "What are you talking about, woman?"  
  


"Duh--I'm talking about the Art class she takes at her school. She's really enjoying herself there!"  
  


"What?! You enrolled my daughter into a human school?!!!" Vegeta yelled.  
  


"Hey--don't yell at me. _She_ was the one who wanted to get an education."  
  


"Don't lie to me, woman! My daughter would _never_ want to waste her time with school!"  
  


"Well, Vegeta, she isn't wasting her time with school. In fact, she loves going to school! She's so proud of herself for getting such good grades, and she _loves_ painting. She's much stronger than ever, Vegeta, even without her training."  
  


"That's ridiculous!" insisted Vegeta.  
  


"Hey, think what you want, but she's never been happier. I don't want you bringing her down like that, she'll be so crushed that she'll lose her will to fight--and you wouldn't want _that_, would you?" Vegeta said nothing. "Thought so." Bulma brought her hover car to the ground and they both got out. "Now when you go in, I want you to at least give her a hug."  
  


"What???"  
  


"You heard me! She's been worried sick about you for weeks. You _do_ care about your daughter, don't you?"  
Vegeta paused, seemingly unable to say anything. "*sigh* I know it's hard for you to express your emotions, but I know that you care about her. Just show her for once in your life!"  
  


Vegeta looked down, "... ... ...You may be right... I suppose I might as well, once..."  
  


"Great!" said Bulma, clapping her hands together. "I know you're new at this, so I'll go slow. All you have to do is just walk through that door, call her name, she'll come running, and you hug her. Think you can remember that?" Vegeta nodded. "Good--go get her!"  
  


Vegeta sighed in frustration and opened the door. "Kinira!!!" he called out into the house. No answer. "Kinira--where are you?!" he shouted angrily.  
  


He then heard the sound of hurried footsteps coming down the stairs. Kinira appeared, "Daddy!!!" she shouted in surprise. "You're home!!!" She happily jumped up and ran up to her father, wrapping her arms around his waist.  
  


Vegeta didn't know what to do. He just stared down at the little Saiyan girl, not diong anything to show that he cared about her. He looked back at Bulma, who gave him her favorite 'Don't-just-stand-there-do-something-you-jerk!' look. He looked down, Kinira was still hugging him tight. He still couldn't think of anything to do, but just decided that the best thing to do was to just put his hand on her head as if she were some sort of adorable puppy, so he did.  
  


She looked up to her father with a bright smile. Vegeta frowned, "What on earth did you do to you hair?!"  
  


"Huh?" Kinira felt her head for a moment, and then looked up. "Oh--I just put it up in pig-tails for a little change."  
  


He slapped his forehead in frustration, "And what's this I hear about you going to school?"  
  


"Isn't it great?!" said Kinira. She ran off and grabbed a sheet of paper and ran back. She pushed the paper into Vegeta's hand. "Look! I aced that pop-quiz in math," she said as she pointed out the high 100% mark. "I know you probably think that it'll take too much time away from my training, but I can easily maintain them both! You _are_ going to let me stay in school, aren't you???" She put on her big puppy-dog eyes. "Pleeeeeeaaaaaaasseee???"  
  


Vegeta sighed in frustration, "Fine."  
  
  
  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  


Well? How was that one? I know it didn't have too much of a plot line, but that'll come up soon. I think it'll be up in the next chapter... Well, you can't say for sure! Merry Christmas every one!!! ;*  
  


Much love,  


Kayli 


	3. Trunks

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any DBZ characters, blahblahblah...  
  
  
  
**Summary:** *ahem* To _some_ of you who really like Trunks--trust me, I do, too--were kinda pissed at me for not putitng him in the story, _yet_. Don't worry! I'm planning on putting Trunks in later on. I just have to figure out how... Ah well, on with the story!  
  
  
  
**

The Kinira Chronicles  
Chapter Three

**  
  
  
  
  


It had been six years since the Cell Games. Kinira was at the top of her classes, and Vegeta had finally gotten over the fact that school distracted Kinira from her training. Fortunately, she knew just how to manage her time, so she could train, do her homework, and spend time with her friends. Fortunately, she had managed to crawl from the gene pool without her father's--ahem--_unconventional_ social graces.  
  


Vegeta walked down the stairs at the smell of breakfast and spotted Kinira at the end of the table, seemingly already having her breakfast finished. He eyed her up and down, there was something completely different about her.  
  


She sat in her usual seat, legs crossed. But then he noticed that she looked very different from the little girl who had defeated Cell. She was now a slender young woman, with long legs and arms. Her school uniform that was at first too big for her now fit her form perfectly, even that black-pleated miniskirt looked great on her; it added nicely to the red bow in the middle of her white long-sleeved shirt. Her long, black, ever-spiky hair was pulled back with a red headband, her bangs falling slightly over her eyes. She adjusted her knee-high white sock as her lovely green eyes scanned over the newspaper, and took a sip of coffee from a light blue mug.  
  


"Kinira!!!" yelled Vegeta, sprinting up to the table.  
  


She looked up, "What's wrong, Daddy?"  
  


"Don't ask stupid questions--what did you do to yourself?!"  
  


Kinira looked confused. "What do you mean? I didn't do anything different this morning..." She looked herself up and down. "Nope, I was just like this yesterday."  
  


"Don't lie to me...! Look at yourself, since when do you look and dress like _that_? And what did you do to your hair?" Kinira raised an eyebrow in confusion as she took a sip of coffee. Vegeta snatched the mug from her, "And since when do you drink coffee?"  
  


She rested her chin on her palm, "Since I have a new and _very_ boring history teacher. This is my school uniform, and I've been wearing my hair like this since I was ten."  
  


Vegeta opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off by Bulma's voice. "Kinira! Where are you?" yelled Bulma as she came into the kitchen carrying tons of gifts, all piled up in her arms, obstructing her view.  
  


"Ack! Auntie Bulma--what happened?!"  
  


"Keep talking, hon--I'll follow the sound of your voice!" said Bulma, stumbling from the weight of the gifts. She dropped them in the middle of the floor, "Special delivery!"  
  


"Oh no..." said Kinira as she walked up to the pile of gifts. "Are these all for me? _Again_???"  
  


Bulma nodded. "Again," she said, laughin through her words. "You'd better go through this stuff and see who it's all from." Kinira sighed and knelt down, going through the pile of gifts.  
  


Vegeta pulled Bulma aside, "What is going on?" he asked in a whisper.  
  


"Don't you know?" asked Bulma. "It's been going on since she turned eleven. Every day, she gets tons of stuff from her admirers. Especially the _boy_ admirers."  
  


"What?!"  
  


"Dad, calm down," said Kinira, looking at a rhinestone bracelet from a boy named Kero. "I don't like any of them, they just like _me_. Tch--can you _believe_ that they think they can win me over with cheap junk?" She kept on sifting through her gifts, mumbling to herself as she went. "Hmm... Let's see... Dozen roses, from Grey--"She read off the card included."--'My sweet, you are more fair than a rose'--yeah, right!" she mused. "Giant teddy bear from Shane--what am I, two?--ah--more roses, from Seymor--what--the dork in gym class? Pu-lease! Ooh! A butterfly necklace--frome Shane--well, at least he has good taste..." She clasped the chain around her pale throat, letting the blue, frosted-glass butterfly dangle freely. "Hmm... Let's see what else..."  
  


"Kinira--who are these boys?!"  
  


"Just some guys from school that have _huge_ crushes on me--ooh--pretty brooch!" she said, holding up a brooch in the shape of a large red heart lined with gold, a pink jewel in the center. She fastened it to the center of her red bow, admiring how it looked in a little silver mirror she had recieved from someone named Micheal.  
  


"Hey--that _is_ a nice brooch. Who's it from?" asked Bulma.  
  


Kinira picked up the card that had come with the brooch, "Hmm... Says 'from Zander. Thanks again for that help with my English paper!' Aww... How sweet. I should thank him when I get to school."  
  


"Speaking of which," said Bulma, pointing to her watch. "You should get going! Don't wanna be late, eh?"Kinira nodded, stood up, and gulped down the rest of her coffee. "Don't forget your books!" said Bulma, tossing Kinira her brown leather backpack, chocked full of supplies, textbooks, and notebooks.  
  


"Thanks Auntie B!" she said as she kissed Bulma on the cheek. "Bye, Daddy." She kissed Vegeta on the cheek and ran out the door.  
  


Bulma sighed, "Guess I'd better get this stuff upstairs..." She picked up the gifts Kinira had recieved and went upstairs with them.  
  


Vegeta sighed in frustration and noticed a large cloth tote bag sitting on the table. He looked inside and saw that it was chocked full of food. "Kinira forgot her lunch," said Vegeta absently. "Woman!" he yelled up the stairs. "Kinira forgot her lunch!"  
  


"Can you give it to her?" Bulma called back. Vegeta snorted angrily and opened the front door.  
  


"Kinira!" He called out for her, but her bus had already left. He watched it drive down the road, "She's going to starve without this..." he thought aloud. He suddenly smirked and took flight after Kinira's bus, slinging the tote bag over his shoulder.  
  


Meanwhile, on Kinira's bus, the air was filled with the talk of teenage gossip and such. In the back of the bus, a boy with dark brown hair glanced ou the back window, and saw a man with big muscles and spiky black hair flying straight towards the bus. "AAAHHHHH!!!" he screamed. The whole bus turned ot the back and screamed at the sight of the flying man.  
  


"Ahhh!!!" screamed Kinira's friend, Aki, as she pointed to the back window of the bus. "Look at that!!!"  
  


Kinira raised an eyebrow and turned around in her seat to look at the back. "Eeeek!" She cried in surprise. "What the...?"  
  


**Thud!** Everyone on the bus, inlcuding the bus driver, screamed in fear--everyone except for Kinira, of course. "Mr. Bus Driver!!!" yelled a spastic girl with red hair. "There's a guy on the roof!!!"   
  


The bus driver swerved all over the road and speeded toward a tunnel in the road, that was obviously low enough to knock the man off.  
  


Vegeta looked to his left, the mountain side racing towards him. **Smash!** Rocks and rubble flew everywhere, landing on the bus and cracking a few of the windows, littering the streets with large stones. "Oh no!" said Kinira.  
  


They came out of the tunnel, rocks still flying everywhere. The bus driver chuckled evilly, "Now, we're safe!"  
  


Kinira groaned uneasily, and looked back out the back window, seeing that no one was lying on the road far behind, but that there was a large chunk taken out of the roof of the tunnel, in the shape of her father's silhoette.  
  


**Crash!** Everyone screamed at the sight of a white gloved fist coming through the metal roof of the bus. The hand ripped back the metal on the roof of the bus as if the metal was just a thin piece of foil. Once again, the air filled with screams of fear, the bus driver kept on going faster as if attempting to knock off the man on the roof.  
  


The man unknown to any of the teens fixed his hard gaze upon them, everyone gasping as if her were a crazed killer. "Kinira!" he yelled into the bus. Everyone in the bus stared at Kinira, wide-eyed.  
  


She smiled sheepishly, "Hehe..." and added a nervous laugh. She stood up and looked up at the man who could fly.  
  


He pushed the tote bag off of his shoulder and handed it to her. "You forgot your lunch back at the house."  
  


"Oh!" she gasped as she took the bag and looked inside. "Thanks! I would have starved without it." She looked up. "Thank you." The man stood up, smirked, and gave a salute before flying off once more. Kinira waved goodbye and sat back down in her seat, rooting through the bag.  
  


Everyone still stared at her, wide-eyed, the bus driver shaking as he drove further down the road. She looked up and slumped down in her chair uneasily. "... ... ... What...? ...Is there something on my face...?"  
  


"... ...K-K-K-K-Ki-K-K-Kin-n-nir-r-r-r-ra...?" stuttered Aki, nervously, her eyes wide as saucers.  
  


She raised an eyebrow, "Yeah...?"  
  


"I-I-I-I w-w-was-s-s j-j-just w-wondering... Wh-Wh-Who w-w-was th-th-tha-that...?"  
  


"W-W-Was th-that s-s-s-some sort of a-a-alien...?" asked a boy sitting across from Kinira.  
  


"Hey--watch your mouth!" snapped Kinira. "_That_ was my _Father_!"  
  


"Your _Father_?!!!" everyone screamed in unison.  
  


"Problem with that?!" yelled Kinira in anger. Everyone shook their heads quickly. "Good!"  
  
  
  
  


Kinira doodled and drew in her sparkly blue notebook, not paying much attention to anything her History teacher, Mr. Obake, had to say. Even though they were just plain old doodles, they were still very good doodles, at that. Another friend of hers, named San, looked over at Kinira's drawings. "Hey, that's good!" she whispered excitedly, pointing at the beautiful fairy standing next to a gorgeous unicorn with a long mane, holding a staff witht he symbol of the waxing moon at the very tip of it.  
  


"Thanks," Kinira whispered back.   
  


"Miss Kinira," said the voice of Mr Obake. Kinira looked up. "Something more interesting then the history of your heratige?"  
  


"_My_ heratige, sir?" asked Kinira, laughing slightly through her words.  
  


Mr. Obake put his hands behind his back. "Yes, Miss Kinira, _your_ heritage." Kinira smiled and tried to cover up her laughter, but just couldn't. She bit her lip, "And just what is so funny?" asked Mr. Obake in slight annoyance.  
  


"Heehee... I-I'm sorry, sir, I just-- Well, I don't think that _my_ heritage would be something that this class could ever cover, let alone any _other_ class in this country..."_Or in this galaxy, for that matter..._ she thought.  
  


"Oh? Well, why might that be?"  
  


"Ah... Let's just say that the race I'm descended from isn't the most--er--_commonly known_ in these parts..." _Or in many other parts of _this_ known universe_ she mused to herself.   
  


"Really...?" said Mr. Obake. "Well, perhaps you wouldn't mind telling the class what your heratige is?"  
  


She rubbed her chin, thoughtfully. "Uhmm... Actually, sir, yes--yes, I _would_ mind."  
  


"Ooooohhh..." said the whole class.  
  


Mr. Obake crossed his arms over his chest. "Miss Kinira, I asked you to share your heratige with the class."  
  


"Well, I thought asking made it optional."  
  


"Ooooooooooooohh...!" said the class again.  
  


Mr. Obake opened his mouth to speak, but was inturrupted by the sound of the door opening. Kinira sighed and went back to doodling in her notebook. How she wished she wasn't in History class... She would much rather be in her art class at her easel, creating another masterpiece. Perhaps she would paint a masterpiece so beautiful that the Headmaster would beg her to paint a mural on the western wall outside. Or perhaps--while she painted--a world-famous talent scout would come into her class and see her work right away, knowing that every museum in the world would never be complete without a gallery devoted to her art. However, she _did_ have a small gallery in a local museum, and another was thinking about taking some of her paintings. How wonderful it would be if that happened...  
  


She dreamily gazed out the windo to her left, and was suddenly surprised at the sight of a purple-haired young man sitting in the once empty seat next to her. "Oh--hehehe... Sorry, I'm just not used to seeing someone there... Hehehe..." She laughed nervously in a whisper. She leaned toward San, "San, since when does tall, dark, and purple sit there?" she whispered.  
  


"Weren't you paying attention?" asked San. "Oh--never mind--this is _you_ we're talking about... Well, this guy just came in, he's new to the Institute. His name is Trunks, cute, huh?"  
  


She nodded, and San went back to taking notes. Kinira admired Trunks' strong profile, how his purple hair fell slightly over his striking blue eyes. She turned to a fresh sheet in her notebook and began sketching out his profile, paying close attention to the details.  
  


Later, in Art class--her favorite class(duh!)--she took out her notebook and opened it to the page where she had drawn Trunks' picture. She took out a piece of charcoal and began roughly sketching on the canvas. Her art teacher, Lady DiFranco, came to see what her star student was drawing now. "Kinira, you're using charcoal this time? What ever happened to your water colors?" she asked.  
  


"Well, I think that if I don't use too much water, I can still use water colors... But I think that I might try pastels, or acrylics this time. I'm not sure--I'm just in the mood for something different..."  
  


"Really...? Well, have fun. I'm sure that what ever you do, it will be beautiful, as usual." Kinira smiled and proceeded to draw...  
  
  
  


Half an hour later, Lady DiFranco walked up behind Kinira once more, who was now just putting the finishing touches on her painting. All of it was done with pastels, a new medium for her. It was a painting of a young man that looked similar to Trunks, sitting on the railing of a stone balcony on a clear summer's eve, with the moon full and him looking up at the first evening star. It was a beautiful painting, really, with a large oak tree in the background.  
  


"Lovely, Kinira, absolutely lovely!" said Lady DiFranco in awe. "Your father must be very proud of you, I'm sure your mother would be, too."   
  


"Thank you, Lady, but I doubt they would be proud of me for being an artist..."  
  


"Why woudn't they be? All of your paintings... They're gorgeous. I couldn't imagine any parent that wouldn't be proud to have a daughter of your talents."  
  


"Well... My parents are both fighters, my Father especially. I love fighting, personally, it's great excersise, it builds character, and I love the action and adrenaline rush! But, I also love painting. My Father loves me, I know that, even though he doesn't say so, but he's not really too keen on my paintings. He hasn't taken much interest in them at all. I don't mind, though. Just as long as I can paint..."  
  


Lady DiFranco sighed, _Poor child..._ she thought.   
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  


Well? I _told_ you that I'd put Trunks in there! I just have to figure out how to do it in the BIG picture, if ya know what I mean. N-E-ways, R&R!!! THANK YOU!!!!!!!!  
  
~Kayli 


	4. Parenting For Dummies

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any DBZ characters, except for Kinira, who is all mine! Mine, you hear?! MINE!!! AAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
**

The Kinira Chronicles  
Chapter Four

**  
  
  
  
  


Vegeta growled angrily, "Woman!!! Will you fix the blasted Gravity Machine, already?!" he yelled at Bulma, her whole upper body buried in the machine's wiring and chips.  
  


She backed out of the inside of the machine and looked at Vegeta, "It's not my fault that you tried to push it too high! You _know_ that it was never meant to go passed 300 times normal gravity! But would you listen? Noooooo!" She grunted angily and entered the inside of the machine once more. "This is a good opportunity to get to know Kinira. By the way," she said, her voice muffled slightly. "I bought a book for you. It's next to the computer."  
  


He glanced to where Bulma's computer was, and saw a yellow book with red lettering on it, and various crayon drawings all over the cover of parents and children looking happy together. He picked it up and read the cover, "'_A Single Parent's Guide to Parenting: **Book VIII**--Raising the Artistically Gifted Child.'_" He stared at it, confused. "What is this, Woman?"  
  


"Kinira loves art, and you have no idea how to handle it. Also, there are a few books that the Clerk said I should take for you. They should be right next to that one."  
  


Vegeta picked up the other books that were near and read off the titles, "'_Raising a Teenage Girl,' 'The Cosmic Child,' 'Parenting for Dummies,' 'Your Little Fighter,' 'Birds, Bees, and Sweaty Palms'_...?" he asked in confusion. "You have got to be kidding me!" He then noticed a white book on the desk, "'_Passion on the Beach'_...?"  
  


"Whoops!" said Bulma, immidiately getting up and dusting her hands off. "That one's for me, but the rest are all yours."  
  


"And why--exactly--would you think I would need these?" asked Vegeta angrily.  
  


"Because, you don't have a clue, parent-wise. _I'm_ the one who is practically raising her! All you do is train her until she's too exhausted to lift her pencil and finish her homework. Fortunately, she finishes a lot of her homework in class."  
  


"That's not true!" yelled Vegeta angrily. "I raise her just as well as you do, better than you do! I don't need human books to know my own child."  
  


"Is that so?" asked Bulma, wiping some excess oil off of her hands. "If that's true, then what's her favorite color?"  
  


"... ... ..."  
  


"What's her favorite food?"  
  


"... ... ... ..."  
  


"What's her favorite song?"  
  


"Uh... ... ...Well..."  
  


"No answer? Well, what is her best friend's name?"  
  


"I... Uh..."  
  


"What's the color of her eyes?"  
  


"Uhm... Green!"  
  


Bulma crossed her arms, "Well, that's one out of five questions about the things that _every_ father should know, Saiyan or not. Now, I've got a lot of work to do, so why don't you go upstairs and read those books?" Vegeta snorted in disgust and trudged upstairs, the pile of books under his arm.  
  


He walked into the living room and plopped down in a red armchair, and set the pile of books on the coffee table in front of him. He picked up the yellow book entitled 'Parenting for Dummies' and began reading.  
  


After the first few chapters, he noticed that Kinira was lying back on the green couch in front of the wide side of the coffee table. She seemed to be drawing in a sparkling blue-covered book. He decided--since he had nothing better to do--that he might as well try some of that 'bonding' that the books had suggested.  
  


He stood up and walked up behind her as she chewed on the eraser on the tip of her pencil. He looked over her shoulder and saw that she was doing one of those drawings he had occaisionaly heard about from Bulma. He quickly snatched the book away from her, "Heeey!" Kinira screeched in anger, but silenced herself once seeing that her father was the one who held her sketchbook.  
  


He eyed the drawing, it was a very dramatic picture of the Eternal Dragon, Shenlong, floating in a starry sky over a high flaming forest. Then he realized, after thoroughly looking at the sketch, that his daughter's artwork was really quite good. "... ... ...Good," he said after a moment of silence.  
  


Kinira looked up at her father and cleaned out her ears. "... ... ...What did you say...?"  
  


Vegeta met eyes with Kinira, "I said that your sketch was good. Is this something you do often? When you aren't training?" She nodded as he began flipping through the pages, occaisionally stopping at certain sketches that caught his eye. "What's this one?" he asked, pointing out a picture of a girl with dry and very stringy brown hair.  
  


"Oh, that?" said Kinira as she scooted over so Vegeta could sit down beside her. "That one's of a friend of mine from school. Her name is San."  
  


"Is she your 'best friend?'" he asked, recalling Bulma's recent question.  
  


"Nope, that would be Aki," said Kinira, pointing to a girl with short hair in pigtails on the previous page.  
  


"I see..." _Note, Kinira's best friend is a girl named Aki,_ thought Vegeta. This alone was more than anything he had known about Kinira, all except that she was excellent at kicks and needed work on the sword-hand block. Besides those two and what she looked like, it was all he knew about her. _That's pathetic..._ he thought.  
  


Then he realized that it was even more pathetic that he was listening to a human book. The Prince of all Saiyans! He sighed slightly, and went back to flipping through the sketchbook. He stopped suddenly at the drawing of a boy around Kinira's age. Bang--the instinctive Father fangs went out at the thought of a boy in thier little girls' life. "Who is this?"  
  


"New guy, name's Trunks. He's kinda cute, but he never says a thing..."  
  


A bullet of nervousness shot through him. "Y-You're not--you know..." He nodded pointedly at the light blue book entitled '_Bird, Bees, and Sweaty Palms_.' "...Are you?"  
  


Kinira gave her trademark eyebrow-raise. "Dad--please--we haven't even had lunch." He nodded in relief and went back to flipping through the books. _What is with him?_ she thought. This was _definately_ not anything natural. Obviously, something had gotten to her father and turned him into one of those creepy sitcom parents that said everything their children did was 'swell.' Frankly, she liked it just fine when he was just the strong silent type for a father. She didn't mind that he was tough on her, she liked it. It showed that he knew that she could take it. It showed that he knew she was tough. She loved that quality about her father.  
  


"Uh... Daddy...?" she asked, a little afraid.   
  


Vegeta looked at her, "What is it?" he asked, concerned.  
  


She scooted away, slightly. "Uh... Why are you acting so creepy?"  
  


"What do you mean? Go ahead and tell me--you can talk to me about anything, you know," he said, repeating something he had read in '_Raising a Teenage Girl_.'  
  


She pointed at him, almost accusingly. "See? Right there--_creepy_!" she shrieked with emphasis. "Come on, since when do you do all of that 'Leave it to Beaver' stuff?"  
  


He looked confused, and slighltly angered. He crossed his arms over his chest, placing the sketchbook on the coffee table. "Since when is it 'creepy' that I spend some quality time with you?"  
  


"Spend _time_ with me? What are you talking about--you spend _plenty_ of time with me! And--whoa-whoa-whoa! Did you just say _quality time_???" She back-flipped from the couch and got into her fighting stance. "Alright, you creep! Who the freak are you and what have you done with my father?! And don't you play any games with me, pal--I don't play 'good girl, bad girl'--I go straight from bad girl to worse girl!"  
  


Vegeta smirked, "At least I know that you can handle yourself well." _Huh_? Kinira thought. "Kinira, it's me. I was just trying to get to know you better."  
  


"Get to know me better?" she repeated in confusion. She hesitantly sat down, "You don't need to get to know me better, you know me better than anyone I know--even Aki doesn't know me better than you do. I know that she knows all of my favorite colors and foods and styles and stuff, but that's just superficial stuff! You know everything about me--everything from my eating habits right down to my problem with sword-hand blocks. You remember when I came to earth for the _very_ first time?"  
  


Vegeta nodded, "I remember."  
  


"Remember how you were clueless on what to do about me? And, then, I asked you to train me. And--just like a good father--you recognized what I needed and came through. You saw how much I wanted to be stronger and--like a good father--you were tough on me. Not just because you were pissed off at me for throwing your life out of balance, but because you knew that I could take it! That's what I like about how you train me.  
  


"And remember how I was just getting used to stuff on earth? You know, like the difference in gravity? Like the way people were so different and didn't share the will to fight? Like the infiriority the people here had of other galaxies and planets? Like how there was no fear or knowledge of Frieza? Like the lightning and thunder? I was _so_ scared of those loud noises that I couldn't even think straight!"  
  


He laughed slightly, "I remember that--you screamed every time something banged."  
  


She crossed her arms as her father laughed, "Yeah, but that was when I was a little kid... I'm _totally_ over that, now--WAHHH!!!" She jumped at the sound of a loud boom in the basement, and the next thing Vegeta knew, Kinira had landed in his lap just like when she was a little kid. He began laughing hysterically. Kinira's face drew into a scowl and crossed her arms, "I'm still entitled to _one_ fear." She then noticed the books on the coffee table, "'_Your Little Fighter_'...? Is this the reason you were 'getting to know me'? Because of all these books?"  
  


He stopped laughing, "I think I know a way to use those books that both of us can enjoy."  
  
  
  
  


"READY?" Vegeta shouted up to his flying daughter from the ground. She hovered high above Capsule Corp. and waved down.  
  


"I'M READY!" she yelled back.  
  


Bulma sat up at the sound of odd noises coming from outside. She wiped the oil off her hands and climbed up the stairs to the second floor. She looked in the living room, Vegeta, Kinira, or the books were nowhere in sight. The noises grew louder as she made her way to the window. She looked out the window, seeing nothing but a bunch of pale ki flashes flying and zipping around.  
  


They broke apart and she saw Kinira and Vegeta on the ground, both in their own trademark sparring stances, Kinira's looking like something from Bruce Lee; she jumped very far back. Vegeta began powering up as Kinira raised her arms as if she were about to do a cartwheel.  
  


She cartwheeled across the yard, powering up at the same time. She looked as if she were a spinning wheel of blue light. Vegeta raised his ki energy, and created a huge dome of power. Kinira spun away and up the wall of one of the Capsule Corp. buildings as if she were a loose motorcycle wheel. Everything from there was covered in ki energy. The all of the windows on the second story shattered and Bulma was blasted back and knocked unconcious. She was jogged back to concousness at the feel of getting hit on the head by a book.  
  


She shook her head and picked up the charred and destroyed book that hit her on the head and read off the title. "'_The Cosmic Child_'...?" She frowned and sighed in frustration, they used her books for target practice...? "Well, at least they're using them..."  
  
  
  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  


Hi! I know that most of you haven't really looked over at this story, but, if you've gotten this far, I applaud you! Yay! Whoo-hoo! N-E-ways, I should have chapter five up next! Trunks will SURELY be included in the next chapter. Also, to those of you who have read my FF8 fic, Through My Eyes, I'm SOOOOOO sorry for the delay in the next chapter, but I'm working on it as we--er--_I_ speak--er--write--er--you know what I mean! If you haven't seen it yet, perhaps you should? *looks hopefully up* Thanks! And--please be a responsible reader--and review! PLEEEEEEEEAAAAAAASSSSSEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  


~Kayli 


	5. Eternal Rave

**Disclaimer:** Look at my other disclaimers. BTW, this may have just a little bit of Tenchi Muyo plot in it. Also, I don't own 'Shy,' 'Deep Dish,' and 'Gravel' by Ani DiFranco, who is the most AMAZING woman on this whole damn planet! I'll probably explain about that later in the notes. For all of those Trunks/Pan supporters, SORRY! I decided that this would be fun! So, don't flame me!  
  
  
  
  
**

The Kinira Chronicles  
Chapter Five

**  
  
  
  
  
  


Kinira gazed out of the wall-sized window pane of an open classroom she had managed to find. She had already eaten her lunch, and was now staring out into the open Quad area. But it was not just at the Quad area, she was looking at Trunks, the new transfer student.  
  


She felt her cheeks heat up, her heart sped up as she grabbed her chest. She took a few deep breaths, feeling uncomforatbly warm. _What is going on???_ she asked herself. _What are these feelings that I'm having? Why do I feel like...this? Why do I always go through all of these emotions whenever I look at that guy? He's just a purple-haired weakling!_ She growled. "He _is_ just a purple-haired weakling! ...Isn't he...?"  
  


"Kinira?" She gasped and turned around at the sound of her name, San and Aki. "Are you alright?" said Aki.  
  


"Oh--it's only you!" she breathed hard. "Don't sneak up on me like that!!!" she yelled angrily.  
  


"Hey, girl, calm down. We were just wondering what you were doing." said San.  
  


Aki playfully punched San in the arm, "Maybe _you're_ here to see what she's doing, but I know _exactly_ what's going on!" said Aki proudly.  
  


"What?" asked Kinira. "What are you talking about?"  
  


"You're in _love_!!!"  
  


"What?!" shrieked Kinira. "I am _not_!"  
  


"Oh--come on, Kinira! I've seen the way you look at that Trunks guy! You are _totally_ feelin' him!"  
  


"Would you shut up?!"  
  


"Aw--don't worry! He is _totally_ feeling the same way!"  
  


Her face went red in anger. "YOU GUYS ARE THE MOSt OBNOXIOUS PAIR OF DI-- Wait--what'd you say?"  
  


San cleared her throat. "She said, 'Oh--come on, Kinira. He is _totally_ feeling the same way'!"  
  


"Uh..." She stood there dumbstruck for a moment. Did he really feel the same way as her? Did his palms get all sweaty and his head spin every time he saw _her_? "You really think that?" she asked with her trademark eyebrow raise.  
  


"Absolutely!" said Aki.  


"You should ask him out!" said San.  


"I should what?"  
  


"You know, go out with him. ... ...You know... On a date?"  
  


"Uh... What? What are you talking about? How would we fit on a date? They're too small--you're supposed to eat dates, not ride them."  


A great **Thud!** rang through the room as both Aki and San did the famous Anime fall. "You are impossible!" screeched Aki.  
  


"Here," said San, handing a green duffle bag to Kinira. "Think of it as an early fifteenth birthday present." Kinira reached into the duffle bag and saw that it was full of little books. "It's the 'Comic's for Girls' series."  
  


"'Comics for Girls'?"  
  


"Yup! It's a huge series of over thirty-five books about a boy and girl falling in love." Kinira looked confused. "It's a guidebook, a manual for girls. It'll show you just how to handle it!"  
  


"Huh?" Kinira asked. "Guidebooks? As in, getting people to like you _Earth_ style?"  
  


Aki groaned. "You've got to be kidding me, San! How would she know what any of it meant?!" said Aki, shaking her head making her long red pig-tails fly around like a helicopter's propellors.  
  


"I can figure out what it means! And--believe me--by the time I get back tomorrow I'll be a dating machine!!!"  
  
  
  
  


Kinira studied and studied and studied all of her 'Comics for Girls' books for a whole week, but still didn't understand a thing. Sure, she had lied to Aki and San, telling them that she knew exactly what she was doing. And what a blatant lie it was, too. Every time she looked at them, she was totally and completely confused.  
  


At the end of that week, she was upstairs in her room looking at her comics, the books strewn freely on top of her bed. She was reading the 35th book in the series while hovering upside down above her bed, as if she was sitting native-american style on the ceiling.  
  


"Kinira!!!" The gruff voice of her father came from outside her door.  
  


"It's open!" she called back.  
  


Vegeta walked through the door, looking up to see Kinira, "What are you doing?"  
  


"Reading these books that San gave me as an early fifteenth birthday present. I sure wish I knew what they were all about, though." She hovered down to her bed and turned right-side-up. "I've been reading these for a week now and I _still_ don't get them. *sigh* They're so confusing..."  
  


Vegeta walked over to her bed and picked up one of the books and began looking through them. "... ... ...Kame, what is this shit?"  
  


Kinira shrugged, "They're guidebooks--dating, Earth style."  
  


"Dating?!" he shouted in anger. "You listen to me--no daughter of mine is going to be wasting her time with dates!!!"  
  


"Dad! Pu-lease!" Suddenly, a beep was heard. Kinira unhitched the beeper from the belt loops on her shorts. "Whoops! I gotta go!" she said, getting up and running to her closet, stuffing things inside her backpack, though Vegeta couldn't see what.  
  


"What are you doing?"  
  


"I'm going to Jiji's to study. We have mid-terms in all of our classes!"  
  


"It's a Saturday, you don't have school in the morning."  
  


"They're going to start on Monday, and they follow through the rest of the week," she said, packing a large black T-shirt and a toothbrush into her half-filled backpack.  
  


"What are those for?" asked Vegeta.  
  


"I'm spending the night there, I'll be back here tomorrow around noon. Anyway, I'm late already--so I'll just get my guitar for music class--there--and I'm outta here! Buh-bye!" All of this was said very fast. Before Vegeta could reply, she was already out the door, and running out to the front lawn, flying off into the distance.  
  


Vegeta sighed, "Well, at least she's off my back for the night..."  
  
  
  
  


She plucked a few strings on her guitar and tightened them slightly. "That should do it!"  
  


"Are you sure about this, Kinira?" asked Jiji, a friend of hers with long and dark purple hair. "I mean, it's not like our parents know about this... Right girls?"  
  


"Well, personaly, _I_ think we'll be fine." said Freya, another friend of Kinira's who was _very_ confident indeed, almost to the point of being rude.  
  


"Oh..." Jiji groaned, having her hopes of being agreed with shot down. But there _were_ still three other girls in the room... "San? What do you think?"  
  


"Kinira can make it happen!" said San.  
  


"Aki?"  
  


"Ah... Well, I guess if we're careful, it can't hurt..." said Aki, straightning out her deep red hair.  
  


"Rochelle? You've _got_ to agree with me!" Jiji cried in desparation.  
  


"Oh, come on, girl!" said Rochelle, a girl with curly green hair. "What's wrong with a little fun now and again?"  
  


"Well..." Jiji trailed off. "It's just not practical!"  
  


"Jiji, don't be so uptight," said Kinira. "You don't have one _single_ spontaneous bone in your body, and it's time to change that!"  
  


"Well I'm very happy about that!" shrieked Jiji. She sighed and touched the tips of her index fingers togehter, "Are you sure about this? I mean, we've never done a gig like this before..."  


"Sure am!" said Kinira. "I just have to make sure that I keep my energy level down!"  
  


"What?" Jiji, San, Aki, Freya, and Rochelle asked simultaneously.  
  


"Uh... Hehehe... Oh--nothing--I'm just thinking out loud here! Hahahahaha!" She put on a fake laugh, everyone in the room, including her, letting large balls of sweat drop on their heads like in Anime cartoons. "Well, anyway, this gig will _totally_ sign us up with Maiden Records! I hear their company president hangs out at the club we're playing at!"  
  


Rochelle immidiately stopped brushing her curly hair and stared at Kinira unbelieving, "_Seriously_?" she asked. "We could get signed up with a major company???"  
  


"Yeah, baby! Yeah!" said Kinira in an Austin Powerish accent. "Now, let's go to that club!"  
  
  
  
  


"Vegeta?" Bulma walked into the living room and spotted Vegeta flipping through the channels on T.V. "Vegeta, where's Kinira? She's not up in her room."  
  


"She went over to some friend's house to spend the night. Name's Juju, or something," mumbled Vegeta.  
  


"Jiji?" Bulma asked. "Oh, yeah--she mentioned that this morning." She then noticed that Kinira had left a textbook for one of her classes on the coffee table. "Oh, no! She forgot her History book!" she said, picking up Kinira's heavy white book. "I'd better take it over to Jiji's house. You wanna come, Vegeta?"  
  


He turned off the TV to look up at Bulma, who was now pulling on ared jacket. "Might as well," he muttered. "Not like I have much else to do..." Vegeta stood up. "Besides, she needs watching, anyway. It's not like those human parents of Juju's--"  
  


"Jiji," Bulma corrected.  
  


"Whatever. It's not like _Jiji's_ parents can handle a Saiyan teenager."  
  


Bulma laughed heartily, "Oh, Vegeta--don't worry about Kiki." He sneered at the mention of his daughter's nickname that Bulma had given her. It took away from her Saiyan dignity. "She's _perfectly_ capable, and _totally_ responsible. You have _nothing_ to worry about."  
  
  
  
  


"WHAT IS UP SATIN CITY!!!!!" Kinira yelled into the microphone in front of her as she and her band, Poltically Incorrect, stood upon the stage of the night club they'd been planning on going since Freya found out that the president of Maiden Records was going there for a night out. The club was called _Eternal Rave_ and it was _the_ spot to be on a Saturday night.  
  


Kinira wore a skimpy black dress with spagetti straps and a low scoop neck, fingerless gloves, and her favorite combat boots, the strap of her acoustic guitar around her neck. Jiji wore a red, long sleeved shirt and black pleated skirt, a metal chain belt slumping at her hip, her fingers at the strings of her electric guitar. Rochelle wore a pair of skin-tight jeans, leather jacket, and black baret. She twirled her drumsticks around as San adjusted her yellow minidress, turning the strap of her bass guitar slightly. Aki wore a simple purple miniskirt and red fo-fur jacket. Freya wore a pair of black hot-pants and tight green t-shirt, she played both trumpet and tenor guitar. She was now holding her guitar.  


"ARE YOU READY TO KICK IT UP!!!!!!!" Kinira yelled into the microphone once more.  
  


"YEEEAAAAAHHH!!!!!!" the entire club seemed to roar back.  
  


" I CAN'T HEAR YOOOUUU!!!!!!!!!"  
  


"YEEEEAAAAAAAHHH!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  


"NOW LET ME HEAR YOU SCREEEEAAAAAAAAMMM!!!!!"  
  


"Count us off, Rochelle!!!"  
  


"One! Two! One-two-three-four!"  
  


They all started out playing a hard, intense tune. Kinira began singing, "Oh the heat is so great. It plays tricks on your mind. Turns the road into water, and then from water to sky. There's a crack in the concrete floor, that starts at the sink. There's a bathroom in the gas station--and I've locked myself in it to think..."  
  


The whole club was now dancing at the sound of Kinira's fresh, intense voice. "Back in the city--the sun bakes the trash on the curb. Men are pissin' in doorways, and the rats are running in herds. I got a dream with your face in it that scares me awak. I put too much on the table and now I got too much at stake!"  
  


She continued singing, never losing the intensity in her voice. She then came to the chorus in the song after a few more verses. "You'll stop me--won't you--if you've heard this one before! The one where I surprise you by showin' up at your front door. Saying let's not ask what next, or how, or why. I am leavin' in the morning, so--let's not be shy...!"  
  
  
  
  


**Knock-knock-knock!** A man with brown hair and a beard came out to the door. "Oh! Ms. Briefs, Mr.--uh... Mr. Kinira's-father! Please, please--come in." Bulma and Vegeta walked into the timid man's house. He shut the door behind them and turned to face the two visitors. "So, what brings you here?" he asked.  
  


Vegeta snatched Kinira's textbook from Bulma. "We didn't come for a visit, we came to give Kinira her book. Now, tell us where she is so we can get on our way."  
  


"U-Uh..." stammered Jiji's father, taken back by Vegeta's bluntness.  
  


Bulma jabbed Vegeta in the arm, "Would you take it easy?" she asked in a whisper. "This isn't a ransom of Frieza's, alright???" Vegeta snorted.  
  


"Sorry," said Bulma, her voice back to normal. "He's just a little *ahem*_ high strung_. We just need to see Kinira, she forgot her History book at home."  
  


"Oh--well, she's right upstairs, with the rest of the girls. I'll show you the way." They all walked upstairs. "You know, sir, Kinira is really a very nice girl. She's very brave,too." said Jiji's father. Vegeta smirked, _Of course she's brave,_ he thought proudly. "She's quite the little dare-devil, really. Just the kind of influence my little powder-puff needs to take control of her life." _Powder-puff...?_ Vegeta thought in disgust.  
  


"Thank you," said Bulma. "She's really one-of-a-kind."  
  


They reached a white door in the hallway, the sound of muffled R&B music coming from the other side. Jiji's father timidly tapped on the door, "Oh, Jiji, are you in there?" No answer. "Uh--sweetie, come out here. ...Please?"  
  


Vegeta grew angry at the man's shyness. "Step aside!" he said. He walked up to the door, "That's no way to show your daughter to pay attention." He pounded on the door, but not too hard as to break it down. "KINIRA!!!" he yelled sternly, the music went off.   
  


"Yes, Daddy?" came Kinira's muffled voice.  
  


"Oh my, he's so assertive!" cried Jiji's father in admiration.  
  


"GET OUT HER RIGHT NOW!!!" he yelled.  
  


"Dad? I'm in the bathtub, can we talk about this, tomorrow?" Strangely, her voice sounded oddly like a recording.  
  


Vegeta raised an eyebrow, trying to sense a life-force inside, but there was only a trace of one. Either Kinira was getting very good at keeping her energy down, or she wasn't inside. He decided to try another approach. "You forgot one of your books at home! Come out here now!"  
  


"Just slip it under the door, whatever it is!" said the strangely recorded-sounding voice.  
  


He crossed his arms over his chest, "Did you sneak out of the house?!" he asked angrily.  
  


"Dad? I'm in the bathtub, can we talk about this tomorrow?" repeated the voice in the same tone as before.  
  


He smashed the door open, surprising everyone, including Jiji's little sister who was running the recordings of the voices. He then noticed that the window was wide open, and everyone's backpacks were gone. He knew what had happened, then, he just didn't know where she had gone.  
  
  
  
  


Freya blew her trumpet proudly in a jazzy intro to the next song, 'Deep Dish.'  
  


Kinira strummed her guitar as she sang, everyone dancing and playing their own instruments with a jazzy pride. "Cold and drizzly night, in Chicago's Deep Dish--fluorescent light of the bathroom shows my hands as they are. See and eyelash on my cheeck, pick it off and make a wish--and walk back out into the bar...  
  


"Wind at the windows, neon lights the patterned pane. The waitress weilds the weight of her tray around her plam. The doorman cups his hands and lights his cigarette, again. And the rai-ai-ain marches on!"  
  


A slight interlude came in, almost a spoken chant, one could say. As she strummed the jazzy background accompanyment to San's bass guitar., she sensed something coming closer, a large ki energy, along with eleven other tiny energies. _Oh, no...!_ she thought, her singing part coming up soon. _It's my father! I'd better lower my energy._ She did, too, to the lowest possible quota(can't spell).  
  


She began to sing once more. "Don't even bother tryin' to say somethin' clever--clever is as clever does; no matter what it says. I'm lookin' for a sign--it says you're real this time. But I don't trust what's in your head." She tossed her hair around like a heavy metal star, but still looking up and singing with a sort of cockiness. "I walk up to the bar; point to the top shelf. I throw my head back, and laugh at myself. I raise a toast to all my saviors--each so badly behaved--it's too bad that their world is the one that they saved--" She cut off and came into a slower bridge.   
  


"Now you gotta dance with me, now is when it's gonna be. 'Cuz I can't wait for the dance floor to fill iiiiiiinnnn! If you want to dance with me, I'll show you how it's gonna be. 'Cuz I can't wait for the band to begin!" She and the others played more, and let her voice blend back to her fast-paced, attitude singing voice.  
  


"There's a spider spinning cobwebs from your elbow to the table while my eyes ride the crowd--in a secret rodeo. I smile with my mouth, lift my watch up to the light. Say 'Oh, look, I have to go..." The song went on for a little longer, feeling her father's ki as well as the eleven other energies come close. _Very_ close...  
  


She knew that her father would be there soon, she just had to figure out _how_ soon, or if he could even sense her energy at its lowest. She just hoped that it would be soon enough to finish their last song. He would surely be very angry with her, but he was always angry with her, or that was what it seemed. Their last song was to be for him, just to show that he didn't show a thing. But, she still loved him.  
  


The song ended and the club exploded with applause. Everyone was ready to play their next song, but Kinira cut them off by speaking into the microphone. "Thank you, thank you very much! Politically Incorrect has never had so much fun in a gig, but--sadly--I think that we're going to have to cut this performance short." Everyone in the crowd did a groan of sadness. "I know, I know, but I'm afraid that we're cutting to our last song. Ready, girls?" Everyone nodded; Kinira smiled. "Good. Before we begin, I'd like to dedicate this song to my father, Vegeta." She threw her head back and yelled to the ceiling, "This one's for you, Dad!"  
  


Rochelle pounded on her Trapset proudly as Kinira strummed her acoustic guitar. She began to sing, "I heard the sound of your bike. As the wheels hit the gravel, and the engine in your driveway cutting off. And I pushed through the screen door, and stood out on the porch, thinking fight--fight--FIGHT!--at all costs. But instead I let you in, just like I've always done, and sat you down and offered you a beer. With crosstitch on the table, I fired several rounds--but you were still sitting there when the--"(She cut off and melted into the rock-like chorus.)"Smoke cleared! And you came crawling back to say, you wanna make good, in the end. Oh-ho! Let me count the ways that I abhor you-- And you were never a good lay-- and you were never a good friend M'ah-oh! Oh what can I say? I adore YOU. Oh! Oh-o-o-o-o-o-o-oh... Oh yea-yeah. Whoa! Oh! Oh-o-o-o-o-o-o-oh..."  
  


The doors to the club swung open, it was her father. He was accompanied by the parents of Rochelle, Freya, San, Aki, and Jiji, as wells as her Auntie B! She didn't care, though, she wanted her father to hear this song. Vegeta saw where she was and looked as if he were about to attack. So she locked his eyes with hers as she began to sing.  
  


"All I need is my leather--one T-shirt and two socks. I'll keep my hands warm in your pockets--you can use the engine lock and we'll ride out to California, with my arms around your chest. And I'll pretend that this is real 'cause this is what I like best. And you've been juggling two women--like a stupid circus clown--telling us both we are the one. And maybe you can keep me from ever bein' happy, but you're not gonna stop me from--"(She broke into the chorus once more)"Having fun! So let's go! Before I change my mind--leave the luggage of all your lies behind. 'Cause I am better than everything that came be-fooooo-o-o-o-re! And you were never very kind and you let me WAY down ev'ry time! Oh-oh! Oh what can I say? I adore you! And you were never very kind and you let me WAY down ev'ry time. But--oh! Oh what can I say? I adore you! Oh! Oh-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oh! Oh yea-yeah!"  
  
  
  
  


"I can't believe you did something THIS irresponsible!!!" Bulma shouted at Kinira and the other girls. They were all back in Capsule Corp., including the girls' parents.  
  


"Freya, you KNOW better than this! I just can't believe that you would go out to a nightclub and LIE to me!" cried Freya's overweight mother.  
  


"You girls are in big trouble!" said Rochelle's mother, who could have very well be Rochelle's older sister.  
  


"Oh--pumpkin, I'm VERY dissappointed in you! I just can't believe that my little angel would to something so spontaneous!" said Jiji's ever nervous father.  
  


"But... Dad, I didn't do anything CRAZY!" said Jiji.  
  


"She's right, Mr. Banks," said Kinira. "It was all my fault." The adults all looked at her. "I was the one who dragged Jiji along--I thought it would be fun, and Jiji never gets out. So, the girls and I decided to play there, but Jiji wanted to ask you guys first."  
  


"... I KNEW it!!!" cried Aki's red-haired father. "I knew that that Kinira was a trouble maker!"  
  


"What?!" asked Kinira. "Now _that's_ a little unfair..."  
  


"He's right!" said Freya's mother, tightining her fat fists. "That Kinira girl is nothing but trouble!" She looked at Vegeta and Bulma, "Ms. Briefs, Mr.-- Mr.-- Mr. who-ever-you-are, your girl is an all out trouble-maker! She is irresponsible, unreliable, and totally unpredictable!"  
  


"Mrs. Mowry is right," said San's mother.  
  


"Mom!" screeched San in disbelief.  
  


"Mrs. Gin," said Freya. "This wasn't all Kinira's fault. _I_ was the one who told her that the president for Maiden records was visiting _Eternal Rave_. It's my fault, too!"  
  


"Freya!" cried her mother.  
  


"Look," said Rochelle. "It wasn't anyone's fault. ALL of us are to blame, right girls?"  
  


"Right," the girls chimed in.  
  


"Rochelle!" her father said.  


Aki's mother shook her head and said, "Kinira may be a sweet girl, but she is nothing but a bad influence on our other girls! I suggest that you keep her away from them, Mr.-- Oh! What _is_ your last name, anyway???"  
  


He paused for a moment before crossing his arms and saying, "Sei." _Just like the planet, Vegeta-Sei._ he thought. "My name is Vegeta Sei, and my daughter is--"(_Here it comes..._ Kinira thought nervously.)"--nothing but the most responsible girl in this room!"  
  


Everyone in the room, including Kinira was staring at him, wide-eyed. "M-M-Mr. Sei--" Mrs. Mowry started.  
  


"Kinira was the only one of the girls who was willing to take responsibility for her actions, as well as the others. And don't think for a moment that she was the cause of all of this. As Rochelle said, it was no one's fault. _Especially_ my daughter. The only thing she is showing is what every girl her age _should_ be acting like! No teen should be expected to live up to your drone-like standards to make you happy. You think that MY daughter is a bad influence? Ha! _I'm_ the one who should be concerned that these girls won't rub their robot-qualities off on _my_ Kinira. Now, don't you come into my house telling me how to raise my daughter. The last thing I need to do is make my daughter into a robot-weakling!"  
  


"Well!" said Rochelle's mother. She opened her mouth to say something, but nothing seemed to come out; at least, nothing witty. "Well, then... ... ...There we are."  
  
  
  
  


"Dad, that was _amazing_!!!"said Kinira once the girls and their parents had left.  
  


Vegeta smirked. "Well, you don't expect me to lose a battle to an earthling, do you?"  
  


She wrapped her arms around his waist, "I have the _coolest_ dad in the _Universe_!"  
  


"Yes, you do." He put his hand on her head. "Now, go upstairs. You're grounded for a month."  
  


She immediately jumped back and looked up. "_Excuse_ me???"  
  


He pointed to the staircase. "Up to your room, now. You're grounded for a month."  
  


"Alright, now _that_ is not cool!"  
  


"No, that's life."  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hey, there! Just in case you're wondering, Ani DiFranco is the only musician in the history of music to ever refuse to buy in to the publicity of big companies and start her own company, called Righteous Babe. She sings, writes, mixes, and produces her own records, and does everything herself, with her friends! She is so amazing! I love her music! N-E-ways, this chapter was fun, and I'm sorry that it took so long. I hope you like it! I should have the next chapter up soon!  
  
--Kayli 


	6. Saiyan TeenagersThe REAL Reason for Aspr...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any DBZ characters, or this episode guideline thing. However, the newer version that I made up is kinda..._sorta_ mine... Ah, well, never mind, eh? Oh, yeah! 'Survivor,' the theme song to _Reba,_ the new hit series on the WB, the one where you can catch it at 8:00, is not mine, and it belongs to Reba MacIntire.  
  
  
  
  
**

The Kinira Chronicles  
Chapter Six

**  
  
  
  
  


A year had passed since the little incident at _Eternal Rave_. Kinira was now fifteen, soon to be sixteen, and much stronger than ever. She, Rochelle, Jiji, San, Aki, and Freya had all been forgiven for the most part about it, but were still being monitored. They were all getting good grades at the R.D.I., and Jiji had taken an interest in _The Veritas_, R.D.I.'s newspaper.  
  


Freya had recently cut her brown-blonde hair, and was now a short and spunky bob, like a boy's hair. Rochelle had recently dyed her green eyes blue to contrast with her curly green hair, and San got a tattoo of a butterfly on her lower back about six months before. Aki was still the same, with her bright red pigtails and no tattoos or anything too wild.  
  


Kinira had finally let the cat out of the bag about being a Saiyan to the girls, since she had known them since she was eight, but didn't dare let her father know until he was far too tired from training to kill her. Surprisingly, the girls hadn't freaked out too much from it, they figured that it made sense she was from outer space. They always knew that there was no way she could be human, it just didn't make any sense with her violent and prideful nature. Also, it made total sense once you included the fact that Kinira had a tail up until she was nine, where it had been cut off during the summer where she and her father went on a 'training vacation' on a distant planet. Luckily, they didn't have a heart attack about the whole thing.  
  


It was now two months before the World Martial Arts Tournament, and the girls were walking off campus for lunch. They had just gotten out of their favorite burger place, _Dawg Burger_, and were now taking a shortcut back to school that took them by Gohan's school, Orange Star High.  
  


Aki took a sip of soda from her straw and looked on the other side of the street where a fight was taking place. She noticed a tall boy with black hair, "Hey, Kinira, isn't that the Gohan guy you always used to hang out with?"  
  


She stuffed some fried into her mouth and looked over to see Gohan fight. "Ah, don't worry about it, Gohan can take some pitiful street fighters. Let's watch."  
  


They saw Gohan then turn to see a girl with black pigtails. "Hey, Videl," said Gohan, then taking a punch in the face, knocking him down.  
  


"Hey!!!" said Kinira  
  


"You jerk!" screamed the girl called Videl. She ran in and jumped into the fight. She jumped and performed and outside crescent kick, but failed. She landed and was knocked off her feet by one of the street fighters.  
  


Kinira growled. She immediately jumped in to the fight. "Kinira!" cried San after her friend.  
  


The fighter raised his leg in a preparation for a drop kick, but was miraculously thrown aside and knocked hard into the wall of an office building, creating a great dent in the side. Videl looked up in amazement and saw a young girl with long spiky hair and green eyes. She crossed her arms, "You shouldn't rush into a battle that you're not ready for," said the girl.  
  


"HEY!!!" yelled the other street fighter that had been attacking Gohan. "You little twirp!!!"  
  


Kinira's eyes flared. "TWIRP?!!!!!!!!!" she screamed in anger. She charged at the fighter and kicked him hard into the sky, making him disappear into the distance. She closed her eyes and snorted angrily and brushed her sleeves off, adjusted her pleated black miniskirt, and flicked a few hairs away from her eyes. She turned on her heel and walked up to Gohan, everyone else seemed to be frozen in time, their eyes nearly bulging out of their skulls. "Gohan!!!"  
  


He turned around, to everyone's surprise, he didn't have a scratch on him. "Ah! Kinira?! When did you get here???"  
  


"I could ask the same question to you. However, I'm more concerned how you took a punch in the face by a stupid street fighter! You're WAY stronger than anyone on this planet, you dork! How could you let that wuss hit you?!!!" she yelled in anger.  
  


He waved his hands defensively, "Kinira!" He lowered his voice to a whisper, "Could you keep it down??? I don't want these people to know about us!"  
  


She placed her hands on her hips, "No, I will _not_ keep it down! How can a girl keep it down when her childhood friend-slash-sparring partner has let himself shrivil up into a weak _human_! Just look at how you've let yourself go over the years, you've become weaker than you were when you were a _child_--it's absurd!"  
  


"Gohan???" A female vioce was heard behind them. It turned out to be the same girl with pigtails, sitting on the street, wide-eyed.  
  


Kinira did her trademark eyebrow raise. "Who's this, your girlfriend?"  
  


"D'ah! She's _not_ my girlfriend, Kinira! No _way_!" Gohan cried desparately.   
  


"Good thing, too, you need someone who knows how to actually fight well."  
  


"Hey!" a voice said from the still mostly dumbstruck crowd in front of the school. "Videl is Hercule's daughter and she fights _way_ better than you could!"  
  


"What?!!!" Kinria's eyes flared once more and powered up, a huge blast of wind blowing all around her and blasting everyone back. "HOW _DARE_ YOU!!!" she screamed.   
  


"Kinira, STOP!!!" cried Gohan as everyone in sight ran and hid behind buildings, peeking around the corners.   
  


"NOT UNTIL THEY ADMIT THAT I'M THE STRONGEST FIGHTER IN THIS WHOLE DAMN WORLD, AND THAT I'M WAY BETTER THAN ANY MUTANT SPAWN OF THAT POSER, HERCULE!!!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, powering up more every second, near Super Saiyan transformation levels.   
  


"Oh man... YOU BETTER DO WHAT SHE SAYS!" Gohan yelled to the students hiding behind the building. "UNLESS YOU'VE SEEN VIDEL DO THIS, DO WHAT SHE SAYS OR SHE'LL LOSE HER TEMPER AND BLAST THIS SCHOOL TO KINGDOM COME!"  
  


"YOU'RE THE STRONGEST FIGHTER IN THE WHOLE DAMN WORLD!!!" yelled everyone in fear for their own lives.  
  


"Hear that Kinira?!!!" yelled Gohan. "You're the strongest!!! Why don't you calm down now?!"  
  


She let her power drain away and she turned back to normal, "Fine, but I'm gonna prove how strong I am in the World Martial Arts Tournament, and show just how fake that Hercule _really_ is!" And with that, she walked back to her friends, everyone frozen in fear of this girl. She stopped at her group and cleared her throat, "So, let's get back to school! I've got double Art, next. I _totally_ can't wait!"  
  


"...K-Kinira--what happened?!" cried Jiji.  
  


"Huh...?" asked Kinira. "Oh! _Nothing_ happened! I just lost my temper for a second. Besides, you girls have known me since I was eight, and you've seen way weirder stuff around me, right?"  
  


"Uh--_no_, we _haven't_!" screamed Rochelle.  
  


"_Sure_ you have!" Kinira protested. "You remember that day last year when I forgot my lunch and my Dad came and gave it to me on the bus?"  
  


They were all silent for a moment, but then chimed in at different times, saying 'Oh, yeah!' or 'That's right! Remember that?' And they all walked off, talking about various times they had experienced weird stuff around Kinira, and just ignored everyone else as if nothing had happened.  
  


Gohan sighed deeply, "I hate my life..."  
  
  
  
  


"Vegeta!!! Vegeta--come in here!" Bulma shouted from the living room.  
  


Vegeta walked in with a sweaty towel around his neck, dabbing his forehead. "What is it? I was in the middle of training."  
  


"Listen to the news!" said Bulma, motioning to the television set. The reporters carried on about a mysterious young girl that had appeared before Orange Star High School who had shattered the bones of two criminals, rendering them near death, and they showed a very blurry picture of what appeared to be a girl surrounded by light, and various pictures of the damage done.  
  


After the 'interview' with the victims(the could barely speak through their body casts), Kinira walked in as if on cue. "Hi, guys! Dad, I'll be ready to train in a sec--oh--and the girls'll be here in a few hours to study--and don't worry--we won't sneak out to a night club like we did before." All of this was said very fast.  
  


"Kinira, come in here!" yelled Vegeta.  
  


"What is it?" she asked, but then she noticed the news. "Oh... _That_... Hehe... I'd just like to state--in my defense--that _he_ was the one who called me a twirp!" They both scowled at her, "I'll just be in the G.R.(Gravity Room)--"  
  


"Kinira, stay." Vegeta said shortly.  
  


"Dad, please. Stay is a dog command, and let's not forget that I am your _only_ heir to the Saiyan throne, so you shouldn't give _me_ a dog command," she said, pointing to herself.  
  


Vegeta crossed his arms, "Sit," he said shortly. She immediately dropped her cocky teenager stuff and immidiately sat down on the couch. "Now, you have some serious explaining to do..."  
  
  
  
  


"And that's pretty much the whole thing in a nutshell," said Kinira after she had explained everything   
that had happened that day, Vegeta standing in front of the coffee table with his arms crossed, Bulma pacing back and forth.  
  


"Well, regardless of what they did to Gohan, and what they said, that gives you no right to do any of those things! I'll admit that it's _extremely_ out of character for Gohan to be able to be taken down by a regular person, but you put these people in _body casts_!"said Bulma, throwing her hands up.  
  


"It's not _my_ fault that I could snap these guys like twigs!" cried Kinira.  
  


Bulma and Vegeta looked at each other. "Well," started Vegeta. "... She _does_ have a point about that."The doorbell then rang.  
  


Kinira stood up quickly, "Well! Would ya look at the time--can you believe it? That'd be the girls--we're gonna go upstairs and study--I'll leave you guys to decide my proper punishment--see ya!" And then she   
ran off to get the door, and rushed up the stairs with the girls.  
  


Bulma rubbed her forehead, "She's impossible," she said. She turned to Vegeta, "So, what should her punishment be? We can't just give her the regular week's grounding, this is serious. I say we go for a month."  
  


Vegeta shrugged, "Personally, I don't see what the problem is. She's right, it's _not_ her fault she could snap them like twigs. I say we leave the punishment up to me, I think I know just what to do with her..."  
  


The sound of the door bursting open came, and the sound of hurried footsteps came closer. Gohan appeared at the edge of the living room, huffing and puffing. "Hi! ...Wh-Where's...Kinira...?"  
  


Bulma was about to answer, but was cut off by Vegeta saying, "Before we tell you, you have some questions to answer. First of all, why were you knocked down by a pathetic human. A true warrior is always prepared, no matter what the circumstances."  
  


She glanced at Vegeta, and then looked at Gohan. "Well, I actually agree with Vegeta. In a fight, you're always ready, and I've _never_ seen you let your guard down--"  
  


"And--according to Kinira--it was all because of a pair of big blue goo-goo eyes!" yelled Vegeta angrily.  
  


"I-I... Well..." Gohan let his head hang. "Sorry..." _Great,_ he thought. _For the first time in my life, I'm in trouble with someone else's dad..._ "Can I just talk to Kinira? The whole city is talking about what happened! They're calling her the 'Satin City Angel.'"  
  


"Angel?" asked Bulma. "She put two guys in _body casts_! What kind of city _is_ this?"  
  


"Angel..." Vegeta hissed in disgust. "She is anything but an angel, she's a Saiyan heiress!"  
  


"Yeah, I know..." said Gohan. "But those two were hardened criminals, charged with murder, homocide, hazing, DWI, manslaughter, and all sorts of stuff. The law's been after them for years. The whole city is on a search for her identity, they're calling her a hero!"  
  


Vegeta growled, _She's turning into Kakarott..._ he thought angrily. "I'll talk to her later," he said slowly.  
  


"Great! But--can I talk to her now?" Vegeta nodded.  
  


"She's upstairs in her room, her friends are with her."  
  


"Thanks!" And then he rushed upstairs.  
  
  
  


* * *  
  
  
  


"Hey, girls! Listen to this one, I heard it in a music store, it's really cool!" said Kinira, plucking a few strands on her guitar. She began to sing a sort of country tune and strum her acoustic guitar proudly, "_My roots are planted in the past, though my life is changing fast. Who I am is who I wanna be-he-hee...  
A single Mom, who works too hard--who loves her kids, and never stops. With gentle hands and the heart of a fighter... I'm a survivor_!"  
  


"Whoo-hoo!" cheered the rest of the girls, their books all open on Kinira's little tea table in the middle of her room.   
  


"Nice, Kinira!" said San.  
  


Kinira put her right hand on the back of her head in modesty, "Haha--thanks! I really like it, too bad it's not mine, though..."  
  


"Yeah..." said Rochelle, taking a sip of hot Peppermint tea. "So, your Dad and Aunt gonna kill you about today?" she asked.  
  


Kinira shrugged, taking something down in her notebook. "I dunno, I doubt that my Dad'll go too hard on me, though. You know how Dad's a total fighter, right? And I _did_ mention that that baka street fighter called me a twirp. I'll still probably be grounded for a month, though. However, with my Dad, you never know. Heck, I wouldn't be surprised if Dad _praised_ me for fighting back! I am descended from a _very_ prideful and violent people, you see."  
  


"Saiyan or not," said Jiji. "You still had no right to do what you did. I understand that Gohan is your friend and old 'sparring partner,' but you nearly _killed_ those guys!"  
  


"Calm down, Jiji," said Freya, tapping on her favorite bongos. "They were hardened criminals on the run from the law--it's _lucky_ that our little Saiyan Princess here got to them!"  
  


"Still!" cried Jiji. "I would have expected better from you, Kinira. Violence isn't _always_ the answer, you know."  
  


Everyone stared at her. "You were one of those kids who _liked_ to be spanked, huh?" asked San.  
  


Jiji was silent for a moment, and she crossed her arms. "It was only because I deserved it!"  
  


Rochelle laughed loudly, "You worry _way_ too much, girl!"  
  


"Totally!" said Aki, pouring some tea into her cup. "I say we put these bad thoughts behind us, and move on to the brighter future!" She raised her cup, "'Cause Kinira's goin' to the World Martial Arts Tournament and winning back the Saiyan honor that was stolen away by that baka, Hercule!"  
  


"Yeah!" said Freya, picking up her cup. "To Kinira, our lovely Saiyan princess!"  
  


"To Kinira, the newest role-model for girls! Let them follow her example and be strong, smart and bold!" said Rochelle, raising her cup.  
  


"To upholding the law, and defending truth and justice, everywhere!" said Jiji, raising her cup.  
  


"To Kinira Sei, the _true_ victor of the Cell games!" said San, raising her cup.   
  


Kinria blushed and raised her own glass, "And to new friends, new truths, and kicking Hercule's butt!"  
  


"YEAH!!!" everyone cheered, chinking their tea cups together and taking grateful swigs.   
  


The door burst open to reveal that Gohan was at the door frame. "Kinira! _There_ you are! I've been looking all over town--the media is really after you."  
  


"Really?" asked Kinira as San poured more tea into the cups. She turned to her friends, "You hear that girls? I'm famous!"  
  


"Great!" said Freya. "Now you can bust that Hercule dude!"  
  


"Alright!!!" cheered Kinira, raising her cup. "To de-throning Hercule on his media throne! Whoo-hoo!!!" The girls all cheered and toasted again. Kinira laughed at Gohan's blank face, "Have a seat, Great Saiya-Man.."  
  


Gohan did a double-take. "H-How'd you know that it was me?!"  
  


"I didn't," said Kinira. "_You_ just told me." Gohan stood there, dumbstruck, the girls laughing hard. "Go ahead, sit down." Gohan nodded and sat down on a floor pillow with the girls at the small tea table. "Haha--you know, you are WAY too easy nowadays! What ever happened to you, anyway?"  
  


"W-Well... I guess it all started when-- D'oh-- Kinira!!! Would you stop doing that?!"  
  


The girls all laughed hard. "You're right, Kinira!" said Freya, nearly busting a seam laughing. "He _is_ easy! But don't worry, Gohan, we won't say a word. Now, why don't you tell us why you're here, okay?"  
  


Gohan sighed heavily, "I came to tell you that you should watch out--everyone can't know about Saiyans, they'd go nuts and ban us all from society! Scientists and reporters would be on our backs like Elvis on a pound of bacon! You can't just go around firing energy blasts at every turn! You've gotta learn to control your temper or you'll be part of the next cast on Jerry Springer!"  
  


"I like Jerry Springer," said Kinira.  
  


Gohan slapped his forehead, "You're not helping!" He threw his hands down in frustration. "Look, you wanna totally expose yourself to the public, fine! You, your friends, and your whole famly will be hounded by the media. That's fine with me--but wait! What if the subject of your childhood comes up? The media will be hounding you for that, and I'll just be truthful like you want me to, and say how--even though you're a big tough girl, now--you used to sleep with a teddy bear up until you were ten! How would that do with your reputation?"  
  


Kinira's eyes widened, "You wouldn't!"  
  


"I would."  
  


"You wouldn't."  
  


"I would."  
  


"You _wouldn't_!"  
  


"I would!" Kinira sighed.  
  


"_Fine_! I'll just be truthfull with my friends and acquaintances."  
  


"Good!" said Gohan.  
  


"But, wait!" said Kinira. "What if I come across that Videl girl? She's an acquaintance, and what if the subject of that fight today comes up? She's still an acquaintance, and I"ll just have to be truthful, and say   
that you were TOTALLY off balance that day, because a certain Mr. _Saiya-Man_ can't even keep it together over one girl, the spawn of Hercule?"  
  


"You wouldn't!"  
  


"I would."  
  


"You wouldn't."  
  


"I would."  
  


"You wouldn't!"  
  


"What are you, new?"  
  


Gohan rubbed his temples, "Okay, fine. Let's just agree to disagree, and say that you won't say anything if I won't. You won't give out any secret information, and I won't give away any dirt on you, got it? And--if you MUST--tell it only to the people that you trust with your life!"  
  


She sighed and held out her hand in compliance. "Fine."  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  


Well! That wasn't so bad, now, eh? I finally got into the series of the--er--_series_! Well, I should have some more good stuff, soon(like you haven't heard _that_ one, before, eh?)! Well, PLEASE review me!!! PLEEEEEAAAAASSSSEEE!!!!! 


	7. Kinira's First Date

**Disclaimer**: Nope, still don't own them. However, Kinira Sei, Freya Mowry, San Gin, Aki Randall, Jiji Banks, and Rochelle McPhereson are all MINE!!! Mwahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!  
  
  
  
  
**

The Kinira Chronicles  
Chapter Seven

**  
  
  
  
  


Kinira looked up. The stars were very bright, tonight; much brighter than usual. It would have been comforting to anyone else, but it just made her homesick for her beautiful planet, Vegeta-Sei. Earth, however, was much more beautiful than Vegeta-Sei in anyone else's eyes. After all, Vegeta-Sei was a barren planet with many wastelands, but plenty of great hiding places, and a highly advanced technology that was invented by their neighboring race, the Touffles.  
  


Often she would wonder what it would be like if Freiza had not destroyed her home planet, what life would be like. Well, firstly, she would be living not in the Capsule Corp. building, but in the beautiful palace that belonged to the royal family. She herself had never been inside the palace, but her mother had. She had often told her of it, and how wonderful a place it was. She had even given her a doll house that looked just like the Royal Palace of Vegeta-Sei, but she wasn't able to take it with her to Earth, which was quite a shame.  
  


She didn't mind too much, though. In a way, Kinira was actually glad that she hadn't taken the doll house; one less thing to remind her how happy she was living with her mother on Vegeta-Sei. Then again, if her mother hadn't sent her away to Earth, she would have never known her father and become as strong as she was now. Also, the stars were never this clear back on Vegeta-Sei. For once, she was glad she could lie in the soft grass of planet Earth.  
  


Suddenly, she saw her father staring down at her. "Still can't stand up?"  
  


She weakly nodded. "Help," she whimpered. Vegeta rolled his eyes and roughly swung her over his shoulder, "Ow!" she screeched. "D'you have to be so rough???"  
  


"Since when do you whine so much?" he asked as he walked inside Capsule Corp.  
  


"Whine? _Whine_??? I am whining be cause I've just had the hardest day of blindfolded training in my life!" she yelled as Vegeta made his way up the stairs. "I am whining because I am sore like hell, and because my back is aching, my arms are on fire, and I can't feel my feet!"  
  


"Just be grateful that this was your last day of blindfolded training. However, we _can,_ go further into the training, if you want..." said Vegeta with a slight smirk.  
  


"No way!" she yelled desperately. Vegeta laughed, opening Kinira's bedroom door. "I don't care _how_ important it is to use all senses, I am _never_ doing that again!"  
  


He threw her down on the bed, "I hope you know how much stronger you are, now. I'll admit that you've actually begun to rely on you hearing more--it's a good start." He walked to the door frame, "You'll sleep well tonight." And with that, he turned off her light.  
  


"Sleep..." she whispered into the darkness. "I'm too sore to sleep..."  
  
  
  
  


Kinira dropped her books down on the lunch table that she regularly ate at and slumped down in her seat, burying her face in her folded arms. "Wow..." said Rochelle, seeing that Kinira's hair was much messier than usual.   
  


"Kinira, you look awful!" said Freya. "What happened?"  
  


She looked up at her friends from her slumped position. "What happened?" she repeated in slight anger/exasperation. "Let's just tally it all up, shall we? I am a Princess; I didn't get any sleep last night; I could barely get out of bed this morning; I didn't have time to eat breakfast; I have just ended a very strenuous week of training blindfolded as a punishment for putting those bakas in body-casts; I couldn't find my favorite boots this morning and am wearing panty-hose and black high-heels; I lost my homework; my hair is a mess; I am starved, sore, and a Saiyan. _Don't_ mess with me, 'kay???" she said in a very cocky tone.  
  


"So, you're not alright?" asked San.  
  


"No, I am _not_!"  
  


"What do you mean by 'blindfolded training?'" asked Jiji.  
  


"Instead of being grounded my father decided to 'teach' me how to use my other senses. So, he blindfolded me and we trained under 450 times normal gravity. _And_ unless I had more than three bruises and less than five, I had to run a lap around the city--literally!"  
  


"Wow, you must feel really bad," said Aki. Kinira groaned and rested her forehead on her arms.  
  


The sound of laughing boys lingered behind her, and was followed by an annoying boy's voice. "Hey, Kinira! Did ya fall asleep in a closet or somethin'?" The boys all laughed hysterically.  
  


**Pow!** Kinira back-handed the boy who had made the remark without even looking up, sending him flying back into a tall tower of the R.D.I. Suddenly, she found herself bombarded with questions, especially from the boys. She then heard a familiar voice coming from behind her, shooing everyone else away.  
  


"C'mon, you guys--get outta here! G'won--move; give the girl some privacy!" said the voice. She then felt a hand on her shoulder once everyone had seemed to be gone, "Sorry 'bout those guys--they're total idiots!"  
  


She glanced up to see who this nice boy was, only to see that it was the transfer student, Trunks. Her face went slightly red, "Uh... Thanks," she managed to say.  
  


"It's Kinira, right?" he asked.  
  


"Uh... Lemme think..." said Kinira.  
  


Trunks laughed slightly. "That was really amazing about what you did back there," he said with a smile. "Where'd you learn to fight like that?"  
  


"U-Uh..." Kinira tried to say, but she seemed to have lost her voice in that moment. _Just perfect!_ she thought angrily.  
  


"She learned it from her father," said Freya.  
  


Aki nodded, "That's right. Great fighting runs in her family, you know," she said.  
  


Rochelle tucked a few curly green hairs behind her ear. "Actually, fighting is a part of her culture, her whole race. She's one of the _very_ strongest."  
  


"She's right," said Jiji. "Her father is really strong, too."  
  


"In fact," added San. "That baka Hercule couldn't even lick her father's boots!"  
  


"Really? Well, I don't find _that_ too surprising. Hercule is just an out-dated fighter that talks out of his ass." _ Oh, my Kame..._ thought Kinira. He _thinks Hercule is an asshole, too???_ He turned to Kinira, "Are you gonna be in the World Martial Arts Tournament this year?"  
  


"Y-Yeah..." Kinira stuttered.  
  


"Great! So am I--maybe we'll end up fighting each other?"  
  


Rochelle laughed, "Dude, she will _so_ kick your butt--OW!" She was cut off by Kinira kicking her under the table--but not as hard as to break anything.  
  


"Well, if we do fight," said Trunks. "Go easy on me, okay?"  
  


"Don't count on it," Kinira said finally. She was suddenly surprised at what she had said, Now _I can speak?_ she thought. She smiled inwardly, _Just like a true Saiyan,_ she mused.  
  


Trunks laughed again, "Aw, man, no mercy..." he said with mock depression. "So... You wanna do something after school?"  
  


This was it--the time when every teenage girl either throws themselves at someone, or freezes and stutters like an idiot. You go ahead and guess what Kinira did! "Uh... Uhm... I... Ow!" She rubbed her shin where San had kicked her. She then noticed that Trunks was still waiting in anticipation. "... ...S-Sure... Yeah--I-I'd love to," she said. Yup, stuttered like an idiot.  
  


"Great--3:30 sound good?" She nodded. "Cool; I'll see ya later," he said walking off.  
  


"Okay!" Kinira called after him. She looked back at her friends.  
  


"You're welcome!" they all said in unison.  
  
  
  
  


"I can't believe that I'm actually doing this--what am I supposed to say???" Kinira asked as Aki tried to drag a brush through her hair. "Ouch! Would you watch it?!"  
  


"It's not my fault that your hair is so impossible!" said Aki, her voice echoing around the girls' locker room. She and the rest of the girls were the only ones inside.  
  


"I'm a Saiyan, dammit! What do you expect?!" she yelled. "Rochelle, did you find that extra pair of combat boots for me? They should've been in my locker."  
  


"Nope," said Rochelle. "You're stuck in heels."  
  


"Just great! I can't even walk in these..."  
  


"Personally, I don't see how that's possible," said San. "You _are_ a Princess, aren't you? Princesses are supposed to be graceful, aren't they?"  
  


"Maybe Princesses on earth, but need I remind you that I am a _Saiyan_ Princess? The only thing we're graceful about is fighting!"  
  


"Kinira!" called Freya from the door. "Trunks is at R.D.I.'s front gate. You ready?"  
  


"She's not ready!" called Aki.   
  


"What are you talking about?" asked Kinira. "I'm totally fine. As long as I don't stutter, I'll be fine."  
  


"You still need makeup," said Rochelle.  
  


"Oh, for the love of Kame! I don't need makeup--"  
  


"Don't be silly, you should at least put on some lipstick. Here, try this on; it's called 'Pearly Pink.'" She opened a tube of light pink lipstick.  
  


"Rochelle, I hate pink, you know that!"  
  


"You're right, you need 'Coral Red'! Here, hold still." Rochelle held Kinira's face still as she put the blood-red color on her lips. "Great! You look fabulous--now go get 'em!" She groaned and walked out to the front gate.  
  


"Hi, Trunks!" Trunks looked up as Kinira sprinted up to him. "Sorry I'm late--WAAHH!!!" She stumbled and tripped right into Trunks' arms. _Stupid heels...!_ she thought angrily. She then noticed the position she was in; _Hmm, maybe they're not so bad, after all!_  
  
  
  
  


"Gohan!!!"  
  


He turned around to see a curly-haired girl with purple eyes looking up at him, "Hey, Andrea..."  
  


"I'm so glad you showed up," she said.  
  


"Yeah... Well, I'm...glad you showed up," said Gohan, not knowing what else to say.  
  


"Really???" asked Andrea.  
  


"Gohan? Is that you?" Gohan turned around and saw Kinira standing behind him beside a boy with light purple hair.  
  


He took a step backwards in surprise, "Kinira, what are you doing here?"  
  


"I'm out with my friend, Trunks. Trunks, this is Gohan, and--apparently--his new girlfriend."  
  


"Kinira!!!" cried Gohan. "She is _not_ my girlfriend!!!"  
  


The curly-haired girl looked teary. "Gohan... You jerk!!!"  
  


"Look," Gohan whispered to Kinira. "She found out my secret about you-know-what and black-mailed me with telling everyone unless I went out with her."  
  
so pathetic, Gohan," said Kinira, exasperated.  
  


"Hey, why don't we _all_ go out together?" suggested Trunks.  
  


"So, you're dating, too?" asked Gohan slyly.  
  


"Are you forgetting that I could _easily_ blackmail you, too?" whispered Kinira.  
  


"How about a movie?" said the curly-haired girl.  
  


"Sure, movie sounds good. Is that okay, Kinira?" asked Trunks. Both Gohan and Kinira nodded.  
  
  
  
  


Andrea looked up at the screen, where a very romantic scene was now playing. Her eyes watered with tears; Gohan was falling asleep beside her, Kinira was leaning her chin on her palm, trying desparately not to fall asleep--what would Trunks think? She then heard him laughing slightly beside her; she looked to her left and saw that he was throwing malted milk balls at people's heads.  
  


"What are you doing?" she asked in a whisper.  
  


"Watch this," he said. He took out a malted milk ball and threw it down to a man in front, leaning in to kiss the girl beside him. It hit him right on the head and he jumped up in surprise, yelling slightly. He fell down with a loud thud, causing many to start throwing popcorn and say 'Quiet down in front!' Trunks snickered slightly, "Wanna try?"  
  


Kinira smirked and put a malted milk ball in her mouth. She sucked on it slightly for a moment, and spit it down a few rows into a woman's black hair. She screamed and tried to get it out, but it was stuck too well. They both laughed under their breath.  
  


"Y'know, you're not quite what I expected," whispered Trunks.  
  


"Really?" Kinira whispered back. "What'd you expect?"  
  


He shrugged, "When I was new to the R.D.I., I heard a lot of rumours about you saying that you never said a word to anyone but your band, and that you were nothing but a stuck-up little rich girl that was arrogant and no fun at all."  
  


"What??? Who'd you hear that from?" she asked, angrily.  
  


"The same guys who were asking you if you slept in a closet," he said with a slight smirk. "Why? What are you gonna do?"  
  


"Hurt them," she said simply. Trunks laughed.  
  


"You jerk--you think I'm boring!" They both turned around to see a half-asleep Gohan staring after a running Andrea.  
  


"W-Wait!" Gohan stuttered, running after her.  
  


"Shall we?" asked Trunks.  
  
  
  
  


"So, where do you think Gohan and Andera are?" asked Kinira.  
  


"Making out behind a dumpster?" She laughed. "Hey--where's that smoke coming from?"  
  


Kinira looked to where Trunks was pointing. "C'mon--let's go see!"  
  


After running for a while, they came to a burning sky scraper, fire trucks all around. They spotted Gohan leaving Andrea alone as a yellow sky-copter landed on top of the building. _This isn't gonna turn out well..._ thought Kinira. _Oh... Now Gohan's gonna drop Andrea with some lame excuse and go help stop the fire in that retard costume! *sigh* No way I'm gonn let _him_ handle this alone... But what about Trunks?_  
  


"Uh--I'll be right back, okay?" said Trunks, interrupting her thoughts; he then ran off. _Where is _he_ going...?_  
  


She stared after him for a moment, and then remembered the situation at hand--he had just given her time to help Gohan! But why did he want to leave so suddenly...? She scratched the back of her head for a moment. "Ah, well," she said with a shrug of her shoulders. "Never look a gift horse in the mouth..."  
  


She was about to fly off, but she then remembered what had happened the last time she had shown her powers--and she had a black eye, arm, and foot to show for it! But then she noticed that there was a shiny hot pink and silver eye-mask on top of a nearby garbage can--it would cover her eyes just right! Without a second thought she put on the mask and flew off to the top of the building.  


The hot embers rose up as she flew high above them. She landed on a safe spot on the roof, seeing that that Videl girl from last week was the one who owned the yellow chopper. Gohan was in sight, too, only he was wearing that rediculous Saiya-Man costume. _What a dork..._ she thought in anger. "Yo! Saiya-Man!" Gohan looked over to see her.  
  


"Kinira-- Er--I mean--uh--"(he changed the tone of his voice to a 'super hero.' "It's my partner in justice, the one and only Princess Ki!"  
  


"WHAT?!" she screamed in disbelief and ripped off the mask. "I am _not_ your partner in crime, you little liar!"  
  


"Hey!" cried Videl. "It's that girl from before!"  
  


"No shit!" she snapped with her arms crossed. She would have yelled more, but a great **creek** and **crack** cut her off. It was the water tower on top of the building, it's burning poles cracking under the weight of the water! "Look out!!!"  
  


Videl screamed and sheilded her face with her forearm, waiting to be crushed, but nothing came. She then noticed that the only sound around were the sounds of the crackling embers. She looked up and saw the very same girl was hovering a few feet over her, holding the water tower over her head as if she were Superman, or something.  
  


The girl looked down on her with a frown, "That's the _second_ time I've saved your sorry butt," she spat. "This time, tell your baka father Hercule that I'm not saving his mutant spawn just because she's weaker than _he_ was at the Cell Games! My family is sick of saving yours, got it?!"  
  


Videl and the firemen on the roof watched in awe as this strange yet incredibly strong girl tossed up the water tower like it was nothing. "Hercule is a fraud--_I_ am the strongest!!!" she said as she flew up and smashed the water tower into a million pieces, water pouring out everywhere, drowning the fire and turning it into smoke and ash.  
  


Once the smoke had cleared, they all looked up to see the spiky-haired girl standing on a street lamp post, her hand on her hip and her hair blowing gracefully away from her face. "Hear me, now!" she cried out to everyone who could hear. "You've all been living a lie for the past seven years--ever since the Cell Games." Everyone gasped. "That's right, Hercule is _not_ the true voctor of the Cell Games, and I have a disk to prove it." She reached into her shirt pocket andd pulled out a shiny disk, "This is a DVD of the Cell Games--the _real_ Cell Games. I should know, after all. I was there; I remember." She tossed it to a nearby reporter who had been listening in. "Keep it, I've got plenty of copies." She then raised her hand to the crowd, "See ya 'round!" She then disappeared in the blink of an eye, with many murmurs of amazement going around.  
  
  
  
  


"Trunks! _There_ you are!" called Kinira, sprinting up to him. "I was wondering where you went."  
  


Trunks gave a nervous laugh and put a hand on the back of his neck, "Hehe--well, I just had some--er--business to take care of. I didn't keep you waiting around _too_ long, did I?"  
  


She shook her head, "Nah, I managed to find something to occupy me." _That wasn't too much of the truth..._ she thought. Trunks gave her a questioning look, lettin her know that she needed a good cover-up. "Walk me home?" _Oh, yeah,_ she mused to herself. _That was a _real_ good excuse, Kinira!_  
  


Fortunately, he simply complied with her request and said "Sure!" _Phew!_ she thought. _That's one less worry off _my_ royal mind!_  
  
  
  
  


"I had a _really_ fun time, Trunks. What about you?" Kinira asked once they had reached her front door, the setting sun catching in her messy hair.   
  


"I had a great time!" Trunks expressed. "Maybe we could do it again, some time?"  
  


_Is he asking me out, again???_ she thought exitedly. She nodded, "Yeah, I'd like that."  
  


"Great," he said, hugging her close. Her face went red as he pulled away. "See you tomorrow." And then he walked off. She cocked her head with an ecstatic smile, _What a day!_ she thought as she walked inside.  
  
  
  
  
~*The Next Day*~  
  


"You are _impossible_, Kinira!!!" yelled Bulma as the morning news played in the background. "We let you off easy with training--well, I'll admit that it was pretty _intense_ training--but that's not the point! You were being _totally_ reckless, and--"  
  


"Just like a Saiyan your age should be!" said Vegeta proudly, giving Kinira a _major_ noogie. She laughed and jumped back, starting another one of their 'family wrestling matches.'  
  


Bulma sighed, "Am I the only _sane_ one in this house???" She then looked back to see that the two were wrestling like apes. "Yup, sure am..."  
  
  
  


~*Meanwhile*~  
  
  
  


Gohan walked down the halls of Orange Star High, hearing the sounds of gossip go around hear and there, feeling glad that no one had talked to him about the girl from yesterday who saved Videl's life. However, rumors and gossip were going all around town about her--not that it would ever bother Princess Kinria Sei...  
  


He walked into his Home Base and saw that Andrea was talking to a boy in the middle of the class. "Yeah, I really like guys like you, big and strong. The last guy I went out with had _teddy bear underwear_!" she said, bringing up the _real_ secret that she had blackmailed him with, too bad he didn't know that before...  
  


He laughed slightly to himself, "Well, at least she's out of _my_ hair!"  
  
  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well, I'm glad I got _that_ out of the way! I think that the next chapter will be more into the World Martial Arts Tournament than the rest of them! I hope you enjoyed this chapter--review! Please!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~Kayli 


	8. Kinira vs Videl

**Disclaimer**: What do you think?  
  
  
  
  
**

The Kinira Chronicles  
Chapter Eight

**  
  
  
  
  


"...Mrph..." She moaned slightly in her sleep, turning constantly in her bed. She woke with a sudden start, her eyes flashing open. Her eyes closed once more and she brought a hand to her face, rubbing any sleep left out. She then noticed that something different about her hands; she opened her eyes, and saw it--she was wearing dark red gloves.  
  


She sat up with a start on her bed, seeing that she was no longer in her small bedroom in Capsule Corp., but in a lavishly decorated chamber that might belong to a queen, or a princess... She was sitting on a soft, very large bed covered with a silky blue comforter, gold-lined, purple pillows that looked more decorative than comfortable, and all resting in a bedstead of pure gold with posts reaching up to the high ceiling, a white satin canopy draping over and around the posts as if they were curtains.  
  


_Where am I...?_ she asked herself. She stepped out onto the fine granite floor, noticing that she was wearing black high heels and standing up carefully. _Oh my God... I can actually stand up in these...?_ She spun around, seeing that she was just as graceful in these shoes as her favorite boots--what a weird concept!  
  


She walked over to a full-length mirror made of red gold, seeing that she was wearing a slimming velvety red gown, the straps hugging the skin off her shoulders, complimenting the elbow-length red gloves and ebony hair, pulled back into a tight ponytail, a diamond tiara crowning her head. But what was she doing dressed like this?  
  
  
  
  


She walked down the long and beautiful corridor, a nagging feeling tugging at her mind, saying that she had been in this place, before. The floors were made of imperial granite like in the room she was in before, and the walls and columns were made of fine marble, stretching up to the high, cathedral-like ceiling. It was scarily familiar.  
  


A white double-door caught her eye; she put her hands on the brass handles and pushed. The doors revealed a sort of Training Center with what looked like a Gravity machine at the far end of the room. This was beginning to be _very_ familiar, like a place from a dream. But why was it so familiar? She then noticed another door down the hallway. Letting the natural curiosity get the best of her, she let the doors close and go to the other doors, opening them quickly.   
  


These doors led to what seemed to be a large parlor with a dusty portrait hanging over the granite fireplace, red sofas on either side. She closed the doors behind her and walked up to the fireplace, looking up to see the portrait closer. The person in the portrait looked very familiar, but it was covered by too much dust to clearly see who it was. She reached up to touch the portrait with her gloved hand, barely being able to reach the face.  
  


She gently brushed aside the dust from the portrait, gasping at the face she saw. It was the face of a man who looked much like her father, only with darkers skin and a beard and mustache, and he was much bulkier than her father. He fit the description of the late King of Vegeta-Sei, her Grandfather on her father's side. But, if this portrait was here, then she could only be in one place in the whole Universe:   
The Saiyan Palace on Vegeta-Sei...  
  


Suddenly, the eyes of her Grandfather began to glow a bright red, and the glass windows burst open, a cold wind rushing through the whole parlor. Vases burst into a million pieces, the doors burst open, revealing a great black cloud, thunderheads forming and lightning striking. She wanted to run, but she couldn't--her legs seemed to be stuck. A face seemed to begin to form in the hills of the cloud, and from that 'face' glowed two red eyes.  
  
  
  
  


**Thud!** Kinira fell off of her bed and onto the hard floor in her bedroom, breathing hard. She flashed her eyes open, looking around frantically; she was back in her messy, yet large bedroom. She groaned and sat up on the floor and took a deep breath, not understanding what had just happened.  
  


Kinira buried her face in her pale hands, trying to recollect her thoughts, but it was all for naught. _What was that?_ she asked herself. _A dream...? ... ...More like a nightmare..._ There was no use in trying to understand her dream, that she knew--especially on an empty stomach. Kinira grabbed her white cotton robe, sighed to herself, and got up, knowing that she needed to get some sort of sustanance in her system if she was ever to get to sleep again.  
  


When she reached the kitchen, she noticed that someone was already at the refridgerator, getting out everything in sight; she shook her head with a smile, knowing exactly who it was. She walked up behind Vegeta as he turned around to face her, looking a bit surprised. Kinira crossed her arms, "Dad," she said. "You promised me you wouldn't come down here and binge on food anymore."  
  


He paused for a moment. "You want some?"  
  


"Yeah," she said with a nod.  
  


"Get a fork." He set everything down on the table and opened everything up like a buffet.  
  


"You want some tea?" Kinira asked, getting down her favorite blue mug from the cupboard. Vegeta nodded, and she got a black and gold mug out.  
  


Vegeta sat down; there was an akward silence. "... ...It's not like you to be up so late," said Vegeta, trying to start a conversation, Kinira filling the kettle with water.  
  


She shrugged, "I guess I just can't sleep--had a weird dream." She sat down and began munching on rice and dumplings. "But since when do you notice what's like me or not?" she asked mischeivously. Vegeta turned away as Kinira smirked slightly. After another akward moment of silence, she finally spoke. "May I ask you something personal?"  
  


Vegeta's eyes widened slightly at the question, the water in the kettle now sending a whistle throughout the kitchen. "I'll get that," he said, quickly getting up and pouring jasmine tea leaves into the mugs, steam rising as he added the hot water.  
  


Kinira laughed slightly, "It's nothing like _that_," she said. "It's just that... The dream was... I think it has something to do with Vegeta-Sei."  
  


He turned to look at her, she hadn't asked him about Vegeta-Sei since...ever. He placed the mugs on the table, "What about Vegeta-Sei?" he asked, slightly interested at the thought of his home planet where he had reighned as the Crown Prince.  
  


"What did the palace look like?"  
  


He took a sip of tea, "It's a place indescribable," he said. "Limestone walls and granite floors, six levels high, two towers. Perfectly suited for a Saiyan Prince," he said with a smirk. "Why the sudden interest?"  
  


She was silent for a moment. "... ... ...I think I dreamt about it... I guess it's pretty normal for me to dream of what would've been my home, but there's just one thing that bothers me..." She was silent once more. "I've never been in the palace before..."  
  


Vegeta gave her a questioning look, obviously at a loss for words. Regardless of being a parent for ten years, he was still totally clueless. _Perhaps I should have read those stupid books, after all..._ he thought. "What are you getting at?" he asked.  
  


Kinira shook her head, "Nothing, really. It's just...." Yet again, there was another silence. "...This isn't the first time I've had it. There's this big training center in the palace and then I find this...parlor of some sort. And this person--a man, I think--I couldn't really see his face--there was a painting of him above a mantle piece. Then, the guy's eyes start to glow, and then everything around me starts breaking and this huge cloud with red eyes comes up behind me and I can't even do a thing about it! Uhg!" All of this was said very fast. "I'm not sure what it all means, but it's really familiar. It's like total and complete de ja vu."  
  


Vegeta was silent--the only time he had ever heard of something like that happening was in legend, or what was concieved as legend. When he was a child, he had once heard about pure blood Saiyans having premonitions in dreams, dreams like the one Kinira had just described. They didn't just stop there, of course. First, it was premonitions, and then it began affecting the way they acted; they began getting headaches and whenever they grew angry, objects floated and flew across the room. They lost their voices and their minds--constantly having them being bent and changed. They began moving things with their minds and inadvertantly awakening evil spirits and demons; some demons so powerful that they destroyed entire worlds. He knew that it was extremely dangerous, especially if you didn't know how to control it soon enough. He then thought of where he read it--it was best if Kinira read it, too.  
  


There was another akward silence. "... ... ...I think it's time I gave you something," said Vegeta. "Wait here." He stood up and went upstairs. A few moments later, he came back with an old, large leather book with some sort of red, gold-lined emblem on the cover. The emblem looked very familiar; it was basically made up of a pointy trident, cradled by a large 'U' with points on each end. He handed her the book, "This is for you."  
  


She let her fingers graze the cover lightly before opening the book to reveal the old parchment pages, stained yellow over the years. It was written in the Saiyan alphabet, the first language she had ever learned to read. She looked up at Vegeta, "What's this?"  
  


"To sum it up, it's the first book in a set that tells about the history of Vegeta-Sei. Things like past rulers, landscape, architecture, everything you need to know. This one has the history of the palace in it; I'll give you the rest of the books once you're done with this one." He paused for a moment, "You _can_ read Saiyan, can't you?"  
  


Kinira nodded, her lovely green eyes skimming the pages. "Yeah, it shouldn't be that hard. I'm sure I can translate it--I just hope that I haven't gotten rusty at reading it over the years..."  
  


Vegeta cocked his head and smirked. "You are descended from Royal blood, I highly doubt that you could forget the language of your heritage. Hah--what a _fine_ Princess _you_ would make if you couldn't even read about Vegeta-Sei's history," he joked.  


Kinira gave a slight laugh, covering up her nervousness; she looked back to the book. _The history of Vegeta-Sei?_ she thought. _This is amazing... This'll be like an early sweet sixteen birthday present! Wow, this'll be more info on Vegeta-Sei than I've _ever_ known, before!_ Kinira closed the book and noticed the emblem once again. "This is the Royal Seal of Vegeta-Sei, isn't it?" she asked, suddenly surprised on how she knew that so quickly. "Wow," she breathed. "How'd I know that?"  
  


Vegeta laughed, "Of course you know what the Royal Seal looks like; only a fool wouldn't." he said proudly. "Everything owned by the Royal Family had this emblem on it. Not only is it the symbol of the House of Vegeta, but it is the legacy of the ancestors, _your_ ancestors."  
  


Kinira suddenly became nervous, now feeling as if the weight of the world had just been dumped on her back. She knew that being a Princess was supposed to be a huge pile of responsibility, but this was the first time she had ever, _ever_ felt the weight of the Saiyan race on her shoulders. She had always _thought_ that she did, though. Little did she know that bearing the weight of an elite race of fighters felt _much_ different than she had thought. Still, it did give her a sense of pride in her heritage, even more so. She finally smiled and said, "I'll keep it forever."  
  
  
  
  


~*~*~*~  
  
  


Videl lay awake in her bed, staring up at the ceiling. She couldn't sleep, not since that girl had shown up two weeks ago, and had given the media that DVD of the Cell Games. She had just recently watched it; never before had she been so ashamed, especially since she realized that the whole relationship with her father was nothing but a lie.  
  


The girl from the fire and the fight _was_ the same girl from the Cell Games, she was there with _her_ father and friends. They were obviously all together in one group, the way they fought together. Her father was a joke compared to that girl and her father. Especially that one fighter they called Goku, someone that her father had mentioned before, claiming that he was nothing but a magician who used light tricks. No way that they were light tricks, she had seen the damage that was done by them--it was _anything_ but light tricks. But if they weren't light tricks, what were they?  
  


One thing that especially stuck to her mind was the way that she could see her father cowering in the corner, behind the rocks where the damage was scarce. She couldn't believe that her father, the 'once great' Hercule, was nothing but a con artist. All Hercule did was make excuses to the fans and brag as if he were truly the strongest--it was disgusting.  
  


Then, there was the way that that girl fought with such energy and passion, her father right by her side. Her father was amazing--pure brute strength and confidence, it was obvious where she got her fighting talents. One thing she didn't understand, though, was how her hair could turn from black to yellow--was it some sort of level that humans could reach when they got strong enough? No, she thought, no way that she and the others were all human; there was just no way.  
  


Then, near the end of the battle, Cell seemed to bloat up and prepare to explode. The one fighter, the one they all called Goku, simply smiled, touched his forehead and said farewell to his son, and disappeared with Cell. Everyone seemed totally shocked--and when she listened in on what they were saying, she learned that he had teleported away from the earth and sacrificed himself for them, for all of them.  
  


Videl had almost teared up at this part--it was so noble. All had seemed to be well after that, but it was far from over. Not too long afterward, Cell had come back--he had regenerated himself. Everyone was already tired, especially that girl's father, who was badly injured by one of those 'light tricks' that Cell had done right after he had been regenerated.   
  


That had done it; the girl went wild with a flurry of attacks, that were anything but light tricks. They seemed to be pieces of her own energy, her life force; what ever it was, it was doing quite a bit of damage to Cell. Goku's son, who was called Gohan, took this advantage to fire one of those 'energy blasts' at Cell, which took it's toll, but it just wasn't enough. And, instead of continuing to fire, the girl had jumped in and added her own energy to the 'energy blast.' And, then, Cell exploded--for good.  
  


Her extra bit of energy had done it; it was because of her that Cell was destroyed. Not Hercule, not Gohan, _her_; the girl that they called Kinira. It was all unbelievable, especially the fact that the Gohan from the Cell Games and the Gohan from her high school were one and the same. Now she knew everything, everything all in one night. That Kinira girl was right, she _was_ the true victor of the Cell Games, she was, and always will be.  
  


Videl grew suddenly angry at the thought of the way her father's empire going to ruins, even though it was just a facade... All these years, she had lived in riches and luxury and pride, now it was all gone in an instant--an instant that had happened seven years ago. Tomorrow morning, the media that had once thrown themselves at her father's feet would tear his pride and reputation into shreds right in front of the public's eyes, and tell the real story--the one that told of the way her father had--instead of fighting--cowered at Cell's feet and run away like a frightened little rabbit while the other fighters stepped up and fought to the death, literally. And what was even worse, a week from tomorrow, the day of the World Martial Arts Tournament, the real Cell Games would be aired, right in front of the whole world.  
  


What made her even angrier was the fact that it was taken by a little girl named Kinira; she sneered at the name. That Kinira girl was tearing away at Hercule's dynasty, and she wasn't even older than her! But now she wasn't a little girl anymore, and neither was Videl. She was older, Kinira was older, _both_ of them were older. Now, Videl wasn't a little girl anymore, and she could do something about the shame Kinira would cause her family; even though Kinira was obviously stronger than her, she knew that she would never sleep again until she had fought Kinira--no matter how useless it was...  
  
  
  
  


~*~*~*~  
  
  


"Wow..." Kinira breathed in amazement, letting her leg swing freely from the high tree branch she was perched on, her back leaning against the strong trunk. She turned the page gently and began reading to herself. "... Vegeta Zolkien Leiko Rinalldi Sei XVII was not only a great ruler, but a scholar as well," she read to no one but herself. "Being the great scholar he was, he had a natural gift for science. Therefore--with the influence of Touffle technology style--he combined the knowledge of both races and invented the first Scanner. Hmm..." She rubbed her chin thoughtfully. "Whaddaya know? I guess intelligence runs in the family!" she said proudly, thinking of the straight 'A's she had had since the third grade.  
  


"Hmm... If he was the seventeenth... Then that would make him my... fifth--no, sixth generation grandfather--uh... I think..." she mumbled to herself. "I guess that would make my dad the... twenty-fourth...? Wow--I never thought that he had such a long name... But maybe _he's_ in here, somewhere?" she thought aloud.   
  


Kinira began flipping through the book in an attempt to find her father, skimming the pages. She then stopped when she saw a name in the book that looked extremely familiar. "... ...Kinira...?" She immideately began to read the page. "Lady Kinira of Isthmea was one of the most famous Saiyan women in history," she read. _I'm named after a famous Lady from history...? ...Very cool,_ she thought as she kept on reading. "With her name meaning 'Little Sun and Stars,' she became fascinated with Vegeta-Sei's three suns and many constellations, regardless of how much outside influences told her to get her head out of the stars and marry. Being a non-conformist, naturally stubborn Saiyan girl, she rebelled against the will of her parents and continued to study the stars in secret. And, while doing so, she met a Saiyan prince who was equally enamored by the stars.  
  


"This prince was the youngest out of five brothers and sisters, who had already married and begun their lives as proud diplomats and rulers. The prince, who was named Ayame, was an excellent fighter, and--on the day of his greatest fighting competition--went to see Lady Kinira before the tournament. He found her in her private quarters in the highest room of the tallest tower on her estate. He took her hand and swore by the Royal Seal that he loved her more than life itself, and after the tournament they would be wed.   
  


"This did not impress Lady Kinira at all; this had all happened to her before in passed relationships. When she told him that she knew that he would never truly love her, he became very angry. His words were passionate and heart-felt: **'What are you saying? Of _course_ I love you! I shall prove it--every victory I have shall be dedicated to you, and only you.'** You would think that any other woman would jump at this proclamation, but Lady Kinira was certainly not any other woman.  
  


"Her words were very different: **'No! You do not truly love me, you never shall. You are simply saying this for your own selfishness and pride. What better way to increase your already extreme reputation than to 'declare' your love in the place of victory. No, Prince Ayame. If you love me, _truly_ love me, than you shall prove it to me by losing every match you fight!**  
  


"This was a very difficult thing to do--as the Saiyan pride runs deep. However, Prince Ayame overcame his pride and simply stood in one place while he took every punch thrown at him. He was just about to be knocked out of the ring, when a time-out was called by a servant for Lady Kinira, who had been watching the whole time with her other servants. She spoke gently to Prince Ayame, telling him that if he truly loved Lady Kinira, that he would _not_ take another hit. Prince Ayame then jumped up and won every match he came up against, and then married Lady Kinira soon after." Kinira closed the book and hugged it to her chest, deciding that she had done enough reading for the night. "I had no idea that history could be this cool...!"  
  


"Kinira! Kinira Sei!" yelled a young voice from the ground. She looked down to see that it was the girl they called Videl, her fists clenched and her eyes hard and angry.  
  


Kinira smirked, "Ah, it's the spawn of baka-boy!" She narrowed her eyes, "You need saving, again?" You could almost see the venom dripping from her tongue. "I'm not your personal servant, Spawn. I told you that I wasn't gonna save your ass, again."  
  


"I didn't come here for that!" she shouted, outraged. Videl stared up at Kinira, her teeth clenching. How she sat there on that tree branch, as if on a throne; as if her blue pajama top and shorts, white cotton robe and gray socks were queen's robes. It made her disgusted to think that a girl as young as she would throw her father and family out of their beautiful mansion with a flick of her wrist.  
  


"What are _you_ looking at, Spawn? What do you want here?" spat Kinira. Videl was shaking madly in pure rage, using all of her strength to stop from jumping up and strangling Kinira. Not that she could really do it, though. Kinira was impossibly strong--but Videl didn't care. She just wanted a fight.   
  


That was it; Videl had snapped with those last words. Kinira was going to pay. "I WANT YOU DEAD, YOU SICK LITTLE WHORE!!!"  
  


Videl jumped up on a lower branch and jumped up again to reach Kinira. **Swish!** With a swipe of her hand the branch on the tree broke and fell to the ground. She landed and spun around to fight Kinira, but she was nowhere to be seen. She looked up at the sound of laughing; Kinira was still in the tree, sitting on the same tree branch. Videl hadn't aimed close enough to the tree; she had only broken off half of the branch.  
  


"Looks like you need to work on your aim, Spawn!" she said, laughing hysterically.  
  


"SHUT UP!!!" yelled Videl. "COME DOWN HERE AND FIGHT ME NOW!"  
  


Kinira laughed even harder, nearly falling out of the tree, "You--HAHAHAHAHA--You've got to be kidding! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!" She fell out of the tree, laughing even harder, her fists pounding on the ground.  
  


Videl sprinted up to Kinira and kicked her hard in the ribs while she was down; she just kept on laughing as if Videl hadn't even done anything. She began kicking her wildly, but it was like she was tickling her instead of doing any harm.  
  


**Pow!** Videl was suddenly knocked back hard into the side of the Capsule Corp. building. She fell to the ground like a broken rag doll. She heard the faint sound of feet coming toward her over the pounding of her head, "Two words, Spawn," said the voice of Kinira. "Pa-thetic." Videl forced herself to look up, blood flowing freely from her arms and knees, cuts and scrapes all over her cheeks. "I've told you once and I'll tell you again," said Kinira. "You shouldn't fight battles that you aren't ready for." She turned away and started walking back to the entrance.  
  


She stopped at the soft sound of sobs coming from behind her, she turned around to see that Videl was crying, leaning on her bruised elbows. Videl looked up with teary blue eyes, "Why...?" she whimpered. "Why are you doing this to me...my father...? Why...?"  
  


Kinira shook her head. "It's not what I'm doing to you," she said softly. "It's what your father has done to me."  
  
  
  
  


"You there! Intruder!" yelled one of the many guards around Hercule's estate. "Stop now or I'll fire!!!"  
  


Every guard visible raised their guns at her. "Let's just hope that you guys are good shots, or Spawn'll be toast," she said, cockily.  
  


A silence fell over the dark courtyard, window lights and stars being the only light. Kinira sighed in frustration, "You know, Spawn!" she yelled over the darkness. She groanded, _How dense can these bakas be...?_ "Videl?"  
  


"V-Videl...!" yelled a guard. "What have you done to Videl?!!!"  
  


Kinira rolled her eyes. "She came looking for me and tried to fight me--in turn, I kicked her spoiled ass," she said. "Now, I demand that you let me in and let me see Bak--er--Hercule, right now."  
  


She flinched at the lights all coming on at once, lighting up the whole courtyard, seeing that it was littered with guards. She saw out of the corner of her eye that a door opened to reveal a sleepy-looking Hercule. He jumped when their eyes met, "... Wh-What have y-you d-d-done to Videl?!!!" he yelled, pointing shakily to the girl on the spiky-haired Princess's back.  
  


Kinira rolled her eyes and groaned, "Let me in, and I'll explain the whole thing."  
  
  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  


Whoo-Hoo! I'm finally done with this chapter! So? What'd you think? I know, I know--I'm on a bit of a Videl bashing spree, but it fit into the story line! Don't worry, though, I plan to get it all balanced out in the end! Just look for the next chapter, alright? Thank you!!!  
  
  


Next time on The Kinira Chronicles: Hercule gets the shock of his life; the same girl that had deafeated Cell so many years ago has come back for revenge! His greatest fear comes true--the demise of his empire. Can the Saiyan Princess control her temper and wait until fighting in the World Martial Arts Tournament to beat him to a pulp? (Tch--really!)  
  


Also! Kinira kicks it into high gear at the World Martial Arts Tournament! But--wait--there's an age limit? At fifteen, she can only compete in the children's division?!  
  


Kinira: "What?! THIS IS AN OUTRAGE!!! I DEMAND THAT YOU LET ME COMPETE IN THE ADULT DIVISION!!!"  
  


Whoa! Calm down, Kinira--just look at what day the tournament falls on.  
  


Kinira: Huh? Well, the day of the tournament is on-- Huh? What is it, Rochelle? ... ... ...? ...WHAT?!!!"  
  


That's right, Kinira! The day of the World Martial Arts Tournament is not only the day you will humiliate Hercule with that DVD of yours, but it's also the day that you'll turn Sweet Sixteen!  
  


Kinira: "Really?! OH MY KAME!!! I _totally_ forgot that it was my birthday!!! Hey--this means that I can compete in the Adult Division!!! Whoo-Hoo!!!"  
  


That's right! Kinira's Sweet Sixteen party at the WMAT--how suiting for a Saiyan! Stay tuned and see the ultimate birthday party! Find out, next time on The Kinira Chronicles!  
  


~Kayli 


	9. Happy Birthday, Your Highness!

**Disclaimer:** Do you even need to _ask_?  
  
  
  
  
**

The Kinira Chronicles  
Chapter Nine

**  
  
  
  
  


"...So, that's pretty much the whole thing in a nutshell," said Kinira, standing in the middle of Hercule's living room, Videl unconcious on the couch, Hercule shaking violently with that stupid scarred expression he always gets on his face (the one with snot dripping out of his nose), and reporters all around the room, for no apparent reason. She smirked, "I trust, Hercule, that you still remember me?" Hercule gasped; Kinira smirked. "That's right--after seven years of your fanfare, I've come back for my revenge. Haha--y'know, if there's one thing that I can't stand, it's dishonesty, and you've lied to the public enough, Hercule; I'm really sick of it. It's time to let them know what _really_ happened those seven years ago, don't you think so?"  
  


Hercule said nothing, just stared with that stupid expression on his face. _This is impossible...!_ he thought. _No way... This kid looks just like that little shrimpy twirp from the Cell Games--but there's no way she'd be alive, or at least looking for me!_  
  


"May I?" The spiky-haired girl snapped Hercule out of his thoughts with those words, gesturing to the very expensive sofa.  
  


"Oh..." said Hercule. "Y-Yeah--sure--why not?--go...a-ahead..." She sat down and crossed her legs, smirking all the time. _I can't believe it! Can this kid really be the shrimp from the Cell Games...? Oh--please don't let it be her--she was the one who defeated Cell; her and that other blonde kid... The one wh-who used those f-fancy light tricks..._  
  


Suddenly a reporter with curly blonde hair jumped in with a microphone and a camera man, "So, tell me about yourself! Now, we've looked over that DVD of the Cell Games that we got from you--it _was_ you who gave it to us, wasn't it?"  
  


"That's right, it was me. Did you like it?" she asked politely, ignoring Hercule.  
  


"Oh--very much so--thank you!" The reporter sat down next to Kinira. "Since we have looked at that DVD, we've noticed that there's quite a similarity between you and that _adorable_ little spiky-haired girl that fought in the Cell Games--the one who _really_ defeated Cell?"(The word 'really' was said in a sneer towards Hercule.) "Isn't it true that the little girl was actually _you_ seven years ago?"  
  


Kinira nodded, "Yes, it is. That little girl was me."  
  


A silence broke across the room, but was quickly interrupted by the sound of reporters muttering. Another reporter pushed the blonde aside and asked, "So, after all these years you've come back for revenge on the one who stole your glory after all these years!" he said in a very dramatic, theater like voice. "Tell me, what were those bright lights that you had? Hercule told us all that they were nothing but tricks, but let's hear the _real_ story, eh?"  
  


Kinira smiled, "Sure--and for the record, no, they weren't light tricks. Spawn--er--_Videl_ had to figure it out for herself, apparently."  
  


The brown-haired reporter took out a notepad as the camera man zoomed in. "So, what _were_ they, exactly?"  
  


"It was just our energy." When she got no response from this, she continued. "Uh... Well, think of it this way--every living thing has energy, and they use it in different ways--for example, you use it to deliver the truth to the naive public(^v^). Those lights weren't really lights at all--it was just us controlling our energy and forcing it into big ki blasts that--if we wanted to--have the strength to destroy planets, and even galaxies if we had enough. Anybody can do it, really--but, then again, we've climed the evolution ladder so much that ki blasts are practically child's play for us. Here, I'll show you!"  
  


She held up her left hand. "It's easy. All you have to do is just concentrate on your energy and find your center. Focus on it untill you feel a pull, and just will it to come out, like this!" A little sphere of gold light slowly appeared in the air above her palm, glowing with a warm light. "See? Totally simple," she said. "Flying is pretty much like this, too, but instead of in front of you, you just force the energy to stay right in your center, and bring it up--you'll just come up with it," she said, repeating what her mother had said when she was first teaching her how to fly. She closed her palm, making the little bit of energy disappear.  
  


"This is amazing--can all people do that?" asked another reporter.  
  


"How long would it take for someone like _me_ to do something like that?" asked another.  
  


"How long would it take for an average person to fly and control energy?"  
  


"What about you? How lond did it take you to learn this?"  
  


"Whoa-whoa-whoa! Slow down here," said Kinira, holding her hands up in defense. "Firstly, ma'am, you've got a small power level, so I'm not really sure. Secondly, almost all of the human populous are weak, and I have _no_ idea if they have the dedication to work with their naturally weak body systems and structures. And thirdly, I've been doing ki blasts since I was two."  
  


"But how long would it take the average person to do it?" asked the same curly haired blonde.  
  


"Apples and oranges, baby. I'm gifted--you can't compare me to them! However, if I had to guess, I'd say many, many years for all humans to be able to fly like I do. They need to have studied martial arts for years before you could fly! It's just in the blood of my race."  
  


The reporter opened her mouth to ask another question, but was cut off by Kinira standing up and saying "Well, I'd love to stay--I _really_ would--but it's passed my bedtime--and if my Dad caught me out of bed, he'd have my head for _sure_! Hahaha! But, seriously, it was nice meeting you, and I'll see you at the WMAT!"  
  
  
  
  
    The day of the World Martial Arts Tournament came all too soon for Hercule's family, but it was _certainly_ not soon enough for Vegeta's family--Kinira could barely wait for it. Vegeta, too, was having a hard time waiting for it, knowing that his arch rival, Goku/Kakkarott, would be coming back for one day, and he would get a chance to fight him at last.  
  


Kinira, too, was looking forward to seeing Goku, but not for the same reasons that Vegeta was. She wanted to see him just for the sake of _seeing_ him--Kinira actually liked Goku, and it drove Vegeta crazy most of the time. But who wouldn't like him?(We know, we know--Vegeta!). All she knew was that she couldn't wait to get to the WMAT--it was what she had been waiting for all year.  
  


Once they arrived there with Krillin's family, the Son family, Yamcha and Puar, Master Roshi, Piccolo, Bulma, and Oolong, they were all immidiately swept into a sea of people, tourists and fighters alike. They wouldn't be any of a threat, though--the only threats they had were their friends, and Goku when he showed up.  
  


"Where do you think Goku is?" asked Bulma to everyone.  
  


"He should be here by now; I wonder if he's already registered...?" said Yamcha.  
  


"Nah," said Gohan, adjusting his black sunglasses so that no one would see his eyes. "I doubt that he'd register without us."  
  


"I can't wait to see him, again!" said Kinira honestly, seeing Vegeta roll his eyes out of the corner of her eye. "It's been so long--d'ya think he changed at all?"  
  


"I highly doubt that," said Oolong. "Far as I'm concerned, the only thing that ever changes about him is his power level."  
  


"And I'm sure that his love for _food_ won't ever change!" joked Krillin, making everyone but Vegeta laugh.  
  


"Hey--there you guys are!" came a familiar voice from behind them. They all turned around to see Baba sitting on her floating crystal ball, right next to the goofy and carefree Saiyan they had for so long called their own.  
  


Everyone's mouth dropped. "Whoa! No way--Goku...!" said Yamcha unbelieving.  
  


"Hahaha--Dad, you're...back!" said Gohan, tears almost forming behind his dark glasses.  
  


Krillin was on the verge of tears, biting his lip. "Goku..."  
  


"Oh, Goku, I can't believe you're here...!" said Kinira, clenching her fists in excitement, also close to tears.  
  


"Well?" asked Goku, almost laughing. "Are you just gonna stand and gawk at me all day?"  
  


"Goku!!!" everyone yelled as they all sprinted up to him, all getting a hug in here and there.  
  


Goku saw the change in his son from the last time he saw him almost immediately. The once small boy was now a tall teenager wearing that rediculous green tunic thing. "Wow--would ya look at you guys? Gohan, you're giant!"  
  


Gohan laughed slightly at the remark. "Yeah, guess I am..."  
  


The next person Goku noticed was a short little man with straight black hair, "Krillin??? No way!"  
  


Krillin laughed heartily. "Yup, it's me, alright! Hey--I know _I've_ changed, but look at who _else_ has changed," he said, gesturing to a skinny girl with long black spiky hair. She wore a pair of worn blue jeans, a light blue halter-top patterned with big checks, and a red ribbong tying back her hair in a pony-tail that made it spike out like a porcupine--even then it was long enough to fall to her waist, a yellow duffle bag hanging over her shoulder. Goku knew that he knew this girl, but just couldn't place who she was; that is, until he saw the shoes she was wearing--black combat boots.  
  


"No way!" he shouted in disbelief. "Kinira--is that really you?"  
  


"Sure is!" she said proudly. "Didn't recognize me, did you?"  
  


"Hahaha--Man, where've _I_ been? All of you changed so much!"  
  


"I've missed you, Goku..." said Chichi.  
  


"... And I've missed you, Chichi," said Goku. He then noticed a little boy, "Hey, I think there's a little me behind your leg, Chichi."  
  


"Uhm..." said the little boy. "I'm Goten."  
  


Goku made his way passed the human wall that surrounded him, "And I'm Goku."  
  


There was a long silence before Goten finally came out. "Daddy!" he yelled, running up into Goku's arms.  
  


"Whoa, there!" He held Goten on his shoulder, "Hey, li'l fella; boy, you're a strong one, aren't ya? Ahahahahahaha!"  
  


"Aww--how sweet," said Bulma.  
  
  
  
  
    "Come on! Let's go get registered!" said Goku.  
  


"Good idea," said Kinira. She turned to Bulma and gave her a hug, "I'm outtie! Wish me luck, 'kay?"  
  


"You make sure and cheer for your daddy, okay?" asked Krillin, tossling Marron's hair. "Yamcha, aren't you fighting, too?"  
  


"Nah, I gave up fighting. Besides, you guys would kick my butt!" Everyone laughed. With those words, everyone else said their good byes and parted from their friends to go to the registration booth. It wasn't long before they reached it when Kinira was stopped by her friends.  
  


"You guys go on ahead, I'll catch up in a sec," said Kinira. "So, what's up girls?"  
  


"We just wanted to wish you luck," said Freya as she and the others pulled out what seemed to be flags and fans. "And there's one more thing we'd like to do..." They opened the white, red-dotted fans and waved flags that had little anime-ish drawings of Kinira on it.  
  


"GO! GO! KINIRA, GO!!! KINIRA-KINIRA-GO-GO-_GO_!!!" everyone cheered, waving the flags and fans.  
  


"HIP-HIP-HOORAY!!!" said San. "And the best part is: Jiji has press passes for all of us! We can get in just like you, and spend this super special day with you. Jiji's doing the field stuff, and Aki's managing the camera."  
  


"And we are _now_ rolling--smile for the camera, you guys!" said Aki, holding a big tv camera.  
  


Jiji appeared in front of the camera, holding an old microphone. "Hello and welcome to our very first live broadcast for _The Veritas_! I'm Jiji Banks, and I'm here with our very own Kinira Sei, the only one in R.D.I. history to actually cause the whole remodel of the institute in _one_ week. Now, she and our own Trunks Booldur are putting their strengths to the test here at the World Martial Arts Tournament! Kinira, do you have something to say?" Aki brought in a close-up of Kinira. "Come on, now, there must be something you wanna say to the whole school--and remember that this is live."  
  


"Trunks is here?" she asked. _That's right--I forgot that he'd be here! Oh...I hope that he won't run into my Dad. But--wait--his last name is Booldur...? ... ...That's a Saiyan name...!_  
  


"Hehehe... Kinira, this is _live_. Say something!"  
  


Kinira laughed slightly, "Whatever, Jiji, I'll give you an interview later; promise. I've gotta go register--my Dad and the others just left without me! C'mon, you can see me sign up."   
  


"By the way, your aunt told me to give you this. Said she completely forgot about it," said Jiji, handing Kinira a pretty wrapped package with purple ribbon.  
  


"Uh... Cool, but what's it for? Ah--never mind, I'll just put it in my bag," and she did just that. "C'mon, let's go sign up!" Kinira ran up to the registration booth.  
  


"B-But, Kinira--aren't you going to--?"  
  


She ran to the registration booth and slammed her hand down on the desk, "My name is Kinira Sei--I'll be the winner of this tournament!"  
  


"Uh... Well, that may be, Miss, but you'll have to fill this out before we can let you go any further."  
  


"Huh? Oh, yeah, sure. Let's see... Name: Kinira Sei...age fifteen...occupation student-slash-singer-slash-fighter..."  
  


"Kinira--would you listen, already?" asked Rochelle.  
  


"Not now, Rochelle, you can tell me later!" She turned back to the registers, "Sorry 'bout that, here's my form."  
  


"Thank you, Miss Sei. Hmm... Everything appears to be in order... Well, one more for the Junior Division."  
  


"... Excuse me?" asked Kinira.  
  


"Yes--all participants from ages five to fifteen are in the Junior Division of the Tournament. The participants of ages sixteen and up compete in the Adult Division."  
  


"Uh... Thanks, but I'll take the Adult Division," she said, now getting annoyed.  
  


The worker adjusted his black cap, "I'm afraid that we can't do that, Miss Sei. It would be against the Tournament policy."  
  


"WHAT?!!!" screamed Kinira. "Look, pal--I DEMAND THAT YOU PUT ME IN THE ADULT DIVISION, AND I AM NOT LEAVING UNTILL YOU DO!!!"  
  


"B-But--I'm afraid that we can't--Wait!"  
  


"What is it?" asked Kinira.  
  


"According to this, today is your sixteenth birthday! Well--that means you can compete in the Adult division!"  
  


"WHAT?!" Kinira snatched the form back. "Oh my Kame..."  
  


"Uh--Miss--I need that back."  
  


"That's what we were trying to tell you, Kinira," said Rochelle. "Don't tell me you forgot your own birthday!"  
  


"Uh... I guess I _can_ compete with the adults after all..."  
  
  
  
  
    Kinira came out of the locker room wearing a whole new outfit, one that she hadn't intended on having--it was the birthday present from Bulma. It consisted of a tight hot pink T-shirt with _'Superstar!'_ written in silver letters all across her chest and a navy miniskirt, finished off with her fave black combat boots and black fingerless gloves to match. Her hair was let down in spikes around her waist, pulled back with a red headband; it felt so good!  
  


She found the Z team easily. "Hey, sorry I'm late!" she said. "What's this big long line for?"  
  


Before anyone could answer, Hercule came out and began doing some fancy poses for the crowd("Our _hero_!" said Krillin in fake awe, making everyone laugh.). Hercule punched the 'Strength Recording Machine' and got a mark of 118. He threw his head back and laughed, "I hope that some of you will get at _least_ over a hundred so we can have a decent match! Ahahahahaha!" He caught sight of Kinira and suddenly froze like he always did("Aki, _please_ tell me you're getting this!!!" whispered Jiji in excitement.); he shuffled off with that same expression locked on his face, leaving the crowd in silence.  
  


"Tch--what a loser." Kinira heard a familiar voice mutter in the crowd. She looked over her shoulder and saw Trunks in the crowd, staring right at where Hercule had been. The way his soft lavender hair blew in the breeze, the way his striking blue eyes looked so intense like that, wearing that blue Capsule Corp. jacket, tight black shirt, black pants and orange boots--he looked so _incredably_ handsome!  
  


_Man, he has _never_ looked more attractive than he does now! Oh, boy, if my father wasn't standing right behind me I'd..._ She was snapped out of her thoughts by the sound of names being called off. _Aahh! Impure thoughts!!! ...Ah, what am I thinking? Dad's always looking over my shoulder--but at least he's the coolest Dad in the Universe. Oh--except for when he grounds me, and _especially_ with that blindfolded training thingy--that was _baaaaaaad_!!! Eh, at least I'm stronger. ...Now I'm even starting to _sound_ like Dad! Wow--that's creepy!_  
  


"Miss...Eighteen," called off a worker.  
  


"Now, remember, take it easy!" whispered Krillin as Eighteen made her way up to the Punching machine. She tapped it lightly with the back of her hand.  
  


"Er..." muttered a worker. "Strength level of...763...? ... ...Uh, perhaps the pressure is all wrong--would you like to try again, Miss?"  
  


"You call that taking it easy?!" whispered Krillin in anger.  
  


Eighteen growled under her breath. "It's not _my_ fault that these people are weaklings," she whispered back. She tapped it again, leaving the score at a still high 287 points.  
  


"Er... Well, I suppose that we can continue. Next, please!" The workers continued to call off names, who all had low scores around 80 or 95, not many above 100. They then called up Krillin, who easily got a score of 218 with a small punch. Piccolo went next, then Goku, and soon it was Kinira's turn. She proudly sauntered up to the machine and flicked it as if shooing off a fly. The machine almost went haywire, but then finally turned to the score, 1075.   
  


"Kinira!" Krillin whispered from the crowd. "We all agreed to take it easy!"  
  


"I barely touched it!" she whispered back, proudly walking back to the crowd, everyone silent. They continued calling up fighters after a long moment of awe/surprise/shock, and then they called up someone named Trunks Booldur.  
  


"Trunks!" Kinira whispered from the crowd as he made his way towards the Punching Machine. She winked and blew him a kiss; he smiled back and clenched his fist in the air as if catching the kiss and putting it in his pocket.  
  


With only a slight flick of his wrist, the machine went even crazier than it did with Kinira's hit. Finally, after much sparking and smoking, the machine read 2785 before blowing a fuse. There was a long silence before a worker saying, "Uh... 2785... Er... Well, we _do_ have an extra machine, would you like to try it again?"  
  


Trunks smirked, "I flicked it, it read a high score; do the math, pal." He put his hands in his pockets and then walked off, everyone parting in the crowd to make way for the one who was so strong. Even the Z fighters were surprised, but they were all far more intrigued than scared. Kinira wasn't really surprised--at least she didn't _look_ it--she looked just like every other teenage girl when they see a cute boy; gawked and drooled like an idiot.  
  


"I swear--he has never looked hunkier!!!" she practically screamed.  
  


"And here we see our own Kinira 'the Cannonball' Sei, live on the scene where she and her other half of the voted 'Cutest Couple', Trunks Booldur has just displayed an incredible feat of strength by actually blowing up the strength measuring machine with a single punch! Perhaps this is what has drawn these two fighters together in the battlefield of love--"  
  


"WAAHHH!!! Shut up, you idiot!!!" yelled Kinira, throwing her hands over Jiji's mouth. "If my father kndew that I had a kinda-sorta boyfriend he'd kill me!!!" she whispered. "Are you aware that he's standing right _behind_ us???" she growled through her teeth.  
  


"Apparently not," came the sound of Vegeta's voice behind them both.  
  


She nervously turned around to see her father glaring at her, his arms crossed over his chest. "Hehehe..." she laughed nervoulsy. "Hehehehehe... Oh--yeah... Uh... Well, Daddy--you see--it's quite a funny story, actually--hehehe..."  
  


"Kinira Diarre` Rinalldi Mosetta Sei, you've got some major explaining to do." _Uh oh,_ Kinira thought. _Middle names... He's _definately_ pisssed...!_ Out of nowhere, he locked Kinira in a headlock, which he only did when he was either pissed or proud and wasn't about to let her get away very easily. "Now, first of all--"  
  


"Heeeey--Mr. S!" San came out of nowhere and stood right in between Kinira and Vegeta. She smiled seductivley (*shudder, shudder*) at him, "Mr. S, too pumped to be Dad, too cute to be single!"  
  


"Too..._cute_...!" Vegeta said, taken back.  
  


Kinira gave her trademark eyebrow raise. "Why are you sucking up to my Dad?" asked the young Saiyan Princess, still in her father's head lock.  
  


"Hey! Have you seen _my_ Dad???" San retorted.  
  


"Hah--yeah, guess you're right. ...Wait a sec--that's my _Dad_! You are _so_ gross, San!"  
  


San lowered her voice to a whisper. "What can I say?" she asked. "The alien charm of a Saiyan is _irresistable_!"  
  


"You're sick," Kinira whispered back.  
  


"Vegeta Sei!" called a worker.  
  


"I'll be back," he told Kinira, finally letting her go and walking over to the punching machine.  
  


"Hey--Aki!" said Kinira. "C'mere; turn that camera over here--I want all of R.D.I. to see how cool my family is!"  
  


Aki nodded. "Okay--I've got him in shot."  
  


Kinira appeared in front of the camera. "Hey, everyone! Thought _I_ was strong? Well--you're right! But check out my Dad; he _so_ rocks!" She then moved away from the camera and looked at Vegeta as he proudly walked up to the punching machine. With one swift punch, he sent the entire machine flying back into and through the wall.  
  


"WHOO-HOO!!!" shouted Kinira and her friends. "You show 'em, Dad!!!" Kinira yelled in addition. Goku groaned and slapped his forehead, and everyone else--besides the ones in the Z team, of course--froze with fear. Kinira turned to a fighter who had thought she was nothing but a little pipsweak, and that her father was weaker than he was. "See? I told ya we would kick your ass!"  
  
  
  
  
  
    Goten easily won the Junior Division of the WMAT, and the Saiyans and friends had already stuffed their faces full of food--at least Goku, Vegeta, Gohan and Kinira had--and were now going off to get their places in the Tournament. They came to the gates.  
  


"Names, please?" asked another one of the orange-robed workers, holding a clipboard.  
  


"I'm Goku," he said, slightly leaning on his knees.  
  


"The name is Krillin," he said with a smile.  
  


"The Great Saiyaman!" Gohan said, striking a slight pose.  
  


"Number 18,"she said flatly.  
  


"I'm Videl."  


"Vegeta Sei--"  
  


"And Kinira Sei!(^v^)"  
  


"Majunior," said Piccolo.  
  


Goku turned around, "Wha...? Majunior?"  
  


"I figured I'd enter under a different name; y'know, protect my identity a little," he said.  
  


"Ah, I see," said Goku. "Smart idea."  
  


"Go on in," said the worker.  
  


The Rec. Center was filled with fighters of all shapes and sizes, including the Shin character they had just met, along with his red-faced accomplice, Kabito. She easily followed along with the order of fighters:  
  


The first match would be between Krillin and Quintar, the second one was between Piccolo and Shin, the third was between Videl and a big guy named Spopovitch, the fourth was Gohan--er--the Great Saiyaman and Kabito, the fifth was between (**dun-dun-DUN!**) Goku and her father, the sixth between Eighteen and Baka-boy(as she referred to him), the seventh between Trunks and Yamuh, and Kinira was in the final round with a pretty-boy named Jewel. Since Kinira wasn't to keen on waiting for her own match, she and the girls decided to just celebrate her birthday in the locker rooms, and come out for the remaining matches.  
  


Kinira sniffed the air, "Mmm, do I smell food?" she asked, hopefully, sitting together in a circle with her friends.  
  


Aki reached into her dark blue backpack and pulled out big take-out boxes. "Sure did--and since you've already eaten, I only had to buy out _two_ restaraunts!" she said, placing them all in the center of the circle.  
  


Jiji reached into her cloth tote bag, "And _I_ picked out the cake."  
  


"You remembered the buttercream frosting--sweet! And--let's see--two, four, six, seven layers! Even better!!!"  
  


"So? What are we waiting for?" asked San. "Let's get this party started!!!" Not too long afterward, they were laughing, eating, opening presents, and having a really fab time. *sigh* A perfect party for a Saiyan teenager--and the best part was, Freya was taping it all on her DigiCam.  
  


"Hey, what's this?" asked Rochelle, picking up an envelope poking out of the bottom of a locker. She examined the front. "... ... ... Wha...? I can't read this."  
  


"Let _me_ see that," said Jiji. "Hmm... Kinira, this looks like the same caligraphy style as the kind on those Saiyan books your dad gave you."  
  
    "Really? Let's see." Jiji passed her the envelope; Kinira's eyes went wide. "This is my _Mom's!_ hand-writing!" She tore open the envelope and took out the letter within.  
  


"What's it say?" asked Freya, zooming in on Kinira's face.  
  


"... It's from my Mom..."  
  
  
    _My Darling Kinira,  
  
    Today is your sixteenth birthday. Congratulations! In the royal family, it's a tradition to write something like this when your child turns sixteen, but I didn't think that your father would--he's not the type to do something like this. Oh, well, he 
_is_ your father...  
  
    I'm sorry, Kinira. I'm sorry that I had to send you away at such a young age, but it was the only way that you could ever live up to your full potential. I knew, from the very moment that you were born that you would become a Super Saiyan--and to achieve it at such a young age is nearly impossible. I remember the words your father had said when I told him that. He looked at you and said, "If I am not a Super Saiyan by now, how will 
__she_ become one? Since when does the pinnacle of our race become a child's play thing?" He thought you would turn out to be nothing, that you were useless--just because you were a girl and so small. I know that I've told you that he left long before you were born, but it's time you knew the truth: Vegeta left right after you were born, thinking that you would be nothing but a waste of time.  
  
    But you're not. You were and never will be just a waste of time--you are so much more than that, Kinira. It just goes to show how stubborn your father can be, no matter how much you try and reason with him. I'm sorry if he's treated you unjustly over these long eleven years, but I know he loves you, and respects you.  
  
    Kinira, darling, I have one more secret to share with you. The day you were born, there was great rejoyce with all of Saiyan-kind--the same two-thousand that had managed to survive Freiza's evil wrath. You were presented to the kingdom, and to our dear friend of the family, Lord Turpno of Baguelle. He came from a very rich family, and had a son of age four; his name was Brolli.  
  
    Brolli came with his father to see you. He looked at you with such wonderment, such curiosity; it was a beautiful thing. That look, however, changed tremendously when we told him that you were to be his future bride.  
  
    No, Kinira, I'm not joking with you. Maybe you're excited to know that you have a future husband. Or maybe you're terrified out of your mind. Or maybe you're doing that thing you do when you're nervous--the one where you chew on your thumb?   
  


("Dammit!" she said to herself, chewing on her right thumb, holding the letter in her left. "Wow..." said San. "A mother _does_ know best!" "Shut up--I wanna hear the rest of this!" said Freya. "This whole betrothed thing is _way_ great for the camera!" "Hey--can I read?" Kinira asked impatiently, not chewing on her thumb any more. "Sure, sure, just get on with it!!!" said Rochelle.)  
  
    

_ Well, what ever the case may be, you have a right to know that you've been betrothed since the day you were born. Brolli is strong, Kinira. He reached the Super Saiyan level not long after your father left. You can only imagine how strong he is right now--I know he will be a good husband, Kinira. He's just as competitive as you are, at least at the moment--then again, you're currently five and he nine. All boys are competitive at nine. By the time you read this he'll be twenty. If all goes well, you should meet him very soon.  
  
    I'm sorry to spring this on you, Kinira, but I knew that your father would never tell you about Brolli, and I'm sorry that I had to tell you this way. Please don't worry about all of this, you'll be so happy. And today is your birthday! Be happy that you are now an adult. By this time next year, this Princess will become Queen. Happy birthday, Kinira--I love you from the bottom of my heart.  
  
        

Love, Mama  


_  
  


Kinira was speechless, so was everyone else. "Wow..." breathed Aki, her eyes cast downward. "I can't beleive that you've been married all this time..." She suddenly gasped. "What'll Trunks think?"  
  


Kinira sniffled. "Well... _Maybe_ Brolli will be a nice guy...*sniff-sniff*"  
  


Rochelle leaned over and hugged Kinira in comfort. "It'll be okay, really."  
  


"No..." said Kinira. "It'll never be the same, or okay."  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  


Hey! Sorry it took so long for this chapter. Y'know, _I_ didn't even expect for it to be this way! I'm not really even sure how old Brolli is, but I thought I'd shake it up a bit! I hear that I've got some complaints about what Kinira's got against Hercule--just scroll up to the top of the page and look at Kinira's first quote. It basically says it all. BTW, sorry 'bout all the drama in this one! So? Please help your poor and pathetic author!!! I need some suggestions for my next chapter. My e-mail is Lilwitchiegrl@aol.com. PLEASE HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!! Hee hee, thanx!  
  


Kayli 


End file.
